


Harmonised Consciousness

by Talizora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dom Harry, Drunk Sex, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Occlumency, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Sub Draco, Swearing, Telepathy, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/pseuds/Talizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's a spell gone wrong in Charms that will bring our two favourite boys together. Expect Mind-Magic Classic HD Clichés & Soul Mates<br/>---<br/>"Potter's spell is still active, but I can shield my thoughts from him. I've been stirring him up all afternoon! It's hysterical!"</p>
<p>Blaise gasped, "It's still active! But it's… Dinner time!"</p>
<p>"Yes, so?"</p>
<p>"S-so? That spell is supposed to cancel itself after an hour! It's been, almost four hours!"</p>
<p>Draco shrugged, "I'm not worried. It's probably due to Potters magic. I'm sure it'll time-out eventually."</p>
<p>Blaise frowned, "Draco I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe you should end the spell?"</p>
<p>"No way! Blaise! I can hear everything! Before, in Runes, Potter was ranting about how he wanted to kill Weasel and Trelawney! He's all over the place! I had no idea he had such homicidal tendencies!" Draco giggled.</p>
<p>One of Blaise's eyebrows rose, "…Draco? Did you just giggle?"</p>
<p>"No I didn't."</p>
<p>"Yes you did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One : Initial Harmonics

**Author's Note:**

> Unless it's a spell, both Draco and Harry are hearing ALL text in italics. Once the charm is in effect, of course. Please let me know if it's too confusing, I'll try and sort it out. Comments would be nice… Enjoy!

"speech" | _thoughts sent via telepathic link_

* * *

**Part One : Initial Harmonics**

**1:45pm, Wednesday, 16th December 1998**

"The _harmonia cogitari_ Charm is most often used by Auror's to communicate telepathically, allowing them to speak without being overheard or over great distances. The charm, while powerful and useful has many drawbacks. It is difficult to cast between individuals who do not trust one another, have just met or harbour negative feelings for the other. The charm is not permanent and will 'time-out' after an hour or so, depending on the magical strength of the individuals involved."

Professor Flitwicks lectures were always precise, clear and easy to understand. Harry would probably never admit it aloud, but secretly, he always looked forward to Charms class. Harry listened intently to his Charms Professor as he continued to speak.

"While permanent connections are rare, they do exist. Can anyone tell me the three ways to establish a permanent telepathical link?" Flitwick's little black eyes gazed around the room hopefully, looking for an eager student to answer.

Harry didn't even have to look at Hermione to know she already had her hand in the air, probably waving it frantically, still disillusioned that it somehow encouraged the Professor to call on her. Harry had to force himself not to roll his eyes when he confirmed this with a glance at his female friend.

It truly surprised him, then, when it was not Hermione who answered.

"Mr Malfoy?" Flitwick nodded in the blonds direction. Harrys eyes snapped to Malfoys place within the classroom, just in time to see him lower his hand.

"Permanent links can be established by a Master Legilimens – but even then only the Legilimens can receive thoughts, either intentional or subconscious. Links can also be an aftereffect of a strong bonding, or in naturally occurring soul mates. Though, those are rarer than the links themselves." Malfoy drawled, absently twirling his quill.

"Correct! Ten points to Slytherin." Flitwick smiled. That was the other thing Harry liked about the tiny Professor, he was unbiased. It didn't matter what house you were from. Knowledge was knowledge. There was movement to Harry's right and he glanced over at Hermione, her hand was in the air, again.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Ah, Professor? What is bonding?" She asked; a light blush formed across her cheeks. It caused a collective laugh from the other students.

_What's this? Hermione Granger, Miss-Know-It-All herself, doesn't know something? Truly, it must be a sign of the apocalypse,_ thought Harry bitterly.

"Bonding? Oh, yes. Well, muggles have something similar, ah, Marriage, I believe the term is." Flitwick nodded to himself. "For the benefit of those among you who are unfamiliar with the magical worlds rituals and customs. Bonding, is when two magical beings perform a ritual called _unire animam magus_." The Professor paused and glanced over the students.

"It is a very ancient blood-ritual and has been in practice for centuries. _Unire animam magus_ or in simple terms, the Bonding Ritual, is one of the few remaining blood-rituals still legally allowed to be performed. Now, I say 'magical beings' because the ritual and the Ministry currently recognises the bonding between any two magical beings." Flitwick glanced at the Slytherins.

"This means, wizards can bond with witches, or other wizards, or Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, Mermaids, Giants, Goblins – the list goes on - any combination of two magical beings is possible. The ritual harmonises the magical energy between the two, enabling and ensuring procreation." A few pure-blood students snickered when the muggle-borns gasped.

Flitwick just smiled, "Yes, this is why it is possible for people like Professor Hagrid to exist. His father, a wizard, his mother a giantess – bonded by _unire animam magus_ , ensured that a viable child would be born. It is the only way cross species breeding can be achieved."

Harry's mind swirled with the new information. Wizards can marry - or in this case - _bond_ with other wizards, legally. And two men can have children – _together_ – and any children they had would be theirs genetically. Which meant that wizards, _male_ wizards, men – _Harry_ \- could conceivably, get pregnant.

_Holy Fu-_

"Well, enough of this! We've gotten off track. Now, back to the _harmonia cogitari_ Charm, you should have all read chapter seventeen by now. I want you to pair up and begin practising the charm. You have one hour to establish a link with your friend and then I will assign partners for the assignment due next month!" Flitwick clapped his hands together and hopped down from his stool.

"Harry? Mate?" Ron shook his shoulder. "You with us?"

"Wha-What?" Harry shook his head and turned to face Ron.

He smiled, "Lost you there for moment eh? Come on, partner, we better get started."

Harry nodded and glanced down at his open textbook. The wand movement was suspiciously easy, just one sharp, quick flick. "Alright, you first?"

Ron sighed and removed his wand from within his robes. "I'm, ah, not overly confident – I'll be honest, mate." He glanced down at his own textbook, it had been Percy's and was quite worn, every few pages were creased from being folded and the text itself was lightly faded.

"I trust you." Harry said with a shrug.

Ron smiled then and lifted his wand, _"Harmonia cogitari!"_

The sharp prickly sensation reminded Harry of long nights spent in Snape's office learning Occlumency. Out of habit, Harry immediately blocked the intrusion. There was a sharp pop and when Harry opened his eyes Ron's chair had tipped over and the redhead was sprawled on the floor.

"Oh shit, Ron! Ron? Are you okay?" Harry shifted his and Ron's desks so he could crouch beside his friend.

Ron groaned. "I guess you're shields work then?"

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, sorry…"

"Well, well… Mr Potter, your shields while impressive are going to make this exercise both difficult and dangerous. I suggest from now on, you cast the spell. I very much doubt Mr Weasley is quite so, ah, proficient with defensive mind magic." Professor Flitwick tutted and swished his wand over Ron before nodding and moving onto another group.

Ron grumbled, righted his chair and flopped back down. Harry shot him another apologetic look.

* * *

_Touch your nose if you can hear me. Touch your nose if you can hear me. Touch your nose if you can hear me._

Harry chanted in his head, hoping Ron would receive the message and follow the directions.

Ron frowned. "All I get is 'your, if and hear me'. What are you trying to say?"

Harry sighed. "Touch your nose if you can hear me."

Ron touched his nose and they both laughed.

"Alright your hour's up! I know a few of you are having limited success, which is expected. Remember this charm is exceptionally difficult and complicated. Do not be disheartened if you cannot hear your friends thoughts. Now, I will assign partners for your assignment." Flitwick had returned to his stool at the front of the classroom and was unrolling a scroll of parchment.

"The assignment is due next month on the twentieth, which gives you three weeks after you return from Christmas holidays. You will be graded – as a pair – on the strength of your link. If you and your partner can successfully cast the charm but cannot share anything, you will receive an Acceptable grading. If you can cast the charm and share thoughts you'll receive Exceeds Expectations. Finally if you and your partner can link, share thoughts and images you'll receive an Outstanding grade."

Ron groaned and let his head fall to desk with a loud thump, Hermione glared at him and Harry had to cover his girlish giggle with a cough.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." Flitwick sighed and glanced over his list, "Your partners are as follows: Hannah Abbot with Lavender Brown, Susan Bones with Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode with Parvati Patil…"

Harry frowned at the pairs Flitwick had listed, Hannah hated gossips and there wasn't a bigger gossip than Lavender. Susan's Aunt worked for the Auror Department and Nott's father was a Death Eater, Parvati was a narcissist – more so than even Malfoy - and Bulstrode was about as aesthetically pleasing as a pile of vomit. Each pair Flitwick named did not like each other. It would be a miracle if anyone completed the assignment at this rate!

"…Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter, Morag McDougle with Michael Corner…"

This time it was Harry's turn to groan and slam his head onto his desk. Paired with Malfoy, of course! Harry should have seen this coming a mile away. If the Professor was intentionally partnering people who had opposing personalities and beliefs or people who publicly argued then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were a textbook pair.

Since the very moment Harry met Draco Malfoy there had been something about him, something that made his body tense, his instincts scream and his heart race. He was constantly mouthing off about pureblood superiority, impressing his narrow-minded opinions on others and generally being a prick. Harry could not think of single thing about Malfoy that didn't annoy him.

Harry jumped slightly when Ron patted him on the back heavily. "Bad luck, gettin' stuck with Malfoy." Ron shook his head and glared in the Slytherins direction. "I got Parkinson…" He shuddered.

Harry smirked, "I don't know who's worse, Malfoys a prick, but at least he doesn't sound like a Banshee!"

Ron flinched and covered his ears. "Maybe 'Mione knows a spell to conjure a muzzle?"

* * *

Why was it always, _always,_ Harry-fucking-Potter? _It must be a curse!_ Draco thought and glanced over at the boy-wonder laughing at something the Weasel said. Well, at least he wasn't stuck with… _That._ Draco shuddered. Thank Merlin for small miracles, he could hardly even contemplate being paired with Weasel.

Draco forced himself to look away from the boy-wonder, he always looked sexy when he laughed. Stupid Potter, why did he have to be Draco's type? Why were all the good-looking guys straight? Why couldn't Draco met someone else who had green eyes and flew like he was born with a broom between his legs.

Draco's eyes closed and he groaned softly. _Great, now I'm thinking about Potter riding 'broomsticks'…_

"Okay, now everyone switch seats and sit next to your partner and you'll spend the remaining time attempting to get a head start on your assignment!" Flitwick banished his roll of parchment with a tap of his wand.

Draco glared at Potter and Potter glared right back. _I am not moving_ , Draco thought. _The boy-wonder can come to me, crawling, preferably naked, on his hands and knees…_ _Oh stop it!_ He snapped at himself.

Potter didn't move, but Weasel did, leaving an empty seat next to the git. Potter grinned at him and patted the empty seat. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he stood, snatched his bag and stomped over towards the grinning Saviour.

* * *

Malfoy dropped his bag heavily on Ron's desk, turned the empty chair so the back faced Harry and straddled it. He crossed his arms over the back and rested his chin on top. Harry rolled his eyes. _Dramatic much?_ Harry grumbled to himself.

"I saw what happened to Weasel." Malfoy drawled. "I know you can shield your mind, so can I. Therefore, if we are going to do this, we both need to drop our shields. Understand?"

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sure… but ah, I tend to snap 'em right back up when I feel something try to enter my mind. Snape trained me that way, so I would always be ready, encase Voldemort decided to invade my mind randomly while I was otherwise occupied."

"I'll bet you couldn't if you were really, _really_ distracted." Malfoy smirked.

Harry glared, "Like what? Malfoy, I can do it in my sleep. I don't think there is anything that would distract me enough not to notice someone in my head."

Malfoys smirk widened and he wriggled his eyebrows, "So, Potter… Shall we put your shields to the test?" he teased and withdrew his wand.

Harry blinked at him, "Ah, I guess…"

Malfoy nodded and flicked his wand, _"Harmonia cogitari!"_

Harry felt the same prickly sting that warned him that someone was trying to enter his mind, he gritted his teeth and tried to lower his shield and let Malfoy inside, but he couldn't, his mind wouldn't open. Harry heard the sharp pop and opened his eyes.

Malfoy had ducked. He was still sitting in the chair, not a hair out of place, the smug prick was laughing at him! "What is so funny!?" Harry growled.

Malfoy shook his head. "Nothing, just… Your shields are some of the best I've seen, but that's it. That is all Professor Snape taught you, how to block entry. You don't actually know anything about Occlumency do you?"

Harry snarled, pulled his wand and flicked it at Malfoy. _"Harmonia cogitari!"_

Malfoy flinched and his eyes closed, a moment later Harry felt the spell connect and he could feel Malfoy at the back of his mind. "We did it!" Harry laughed. "That wasn't hard."

Malfoy opened his eyes and rolled them. "I let you in, fool. You didn't have to overcome our differences, like the other pairs will, because we're both Occulmencers we can get around that roadblock."

_Idiot._

The thought echoed within Harry's mind and it wasn't his own. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to send Malfoy a message via their new link.

_Touch your nose if you can hear me Malfoy! Touch your nose if you can hear me Malfoy! Touch your nose if you can hear me Malfoy…._

"I don't follow your orders, Potter." Malfoy snapped.

"You could hear me?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head and pulled a face, "Touch your nose if you can hear me Malfoy." Malfoy imitated Harry, but used an excessively high-pitched voice. "No, Potter, I will not touch my nose. And for future reference, you do not need to repeat your thought over and over, nor do you need to yell."

Harry's mouth fell open, "But… Ron. He couldn't… How come you can hear me so clearly?"

_Because, I'm a better wizard than the Weasel._

_Fuck you, Malfoy_

* * *

"Alright, everyone remember you have until the twentieth to test your link with your partner! Now, Happy Christmas, and off with you! Your next class starts in fifteen minutes." Flitwick dismissed the eighth-years.

Potter hadn't even waited until Flitwick had finished speaking before he'd snatched his bag, shoved his textbook inside and disappeared out the door. Draco sighed, as he felt that annoyingly familiar sinking feeling that always accompanied Potters absence.

"Hurry up Draco, we've got Runes next!" Blaise called his hands making the sharp 'come-hither' motion he favoured. Draco stood and joined his friend as they made their way to the next class.

"How'd it go with Potter?" Blaise asked as they rounded the corner before slipping into the Ancient Runes classroom. They automatically took their usual seats, at the front on the extreme left.

Draco snorted, "How it always goes. Our vision impaired saviour might have raw power but he has no tact or control. He couldn't even lower his Occlumency shields to allow the Weasel through let alone my charming self."

Blaise laughed, "The look on Weasel's face when Potter blasted him was priceless, wish Creevey had been there with his camera. That would have been worth a few galleons!" Blaise shook his head.

Draco smirked, "True. Well, obviously I couldn't get through his damn shields, best I've seen-"

"Wait, best you've seen? What? Better than Snapes?" Draco glared at Blaise for the interruption.

"Definitely; that boy is most unusual." Draco frowned, "Anyway, I couldn't pierce them and he suddenly gets angry – Merlin knows why – and just casts at me." He looked down at his hands, not able to meet his friends' confused eyes. "He is incredibly powerful, my shields barely held before I lowered them."

"Wow…" Blaise sighed, and gazed out the open classroom window; "I was there, ah, in the forbidden forest when the Dark Lord killed him. Your mum, she was looking for you, but we'd already gotten separated."

Draco placed his hand on his best friends shoulder and rubbed his back softly. Blaise had to swallow a few times before continuing, "He just stood there, Draco… And then your mum checked and said he was dead. I never wanted… You know? And then, he _wasn't_ dead."

Draco nodded, "I know, I thought it was over… I thought he'd won."

Blaise shook himself and leaned back in his chair, the room was nearly full now. "Maybe we shouldn't pick on him anymore?" Draco's mouth fell open in shock. "I mean… Ah, it's just that I'm grateful – you know?"

Draco hummed to himself, "Everyone treats him differently now, every-time they look at him their eyes spark – but it's not happiness. It's hero-worship. I think… Snape was right." Blaise looked confused again. "He's just a kid, like us. We shouldn't treat him differently, he did a great thing. He defeated the Dark Lord, but he still attends class, he still sucks at potions, and he still wears those hideous glasses."

Blaise laughed, "You're right…"

"Of course I am."

* * *

"You must envision the water as a mirror," Professor Trelawney said as she drifted between tables, "You need to see beyond your reflection! Look not with your physical eyes but with your inner eye! Only when you open yourself to the spiritual world can you divine your fate and see the unknown!" Trelawney flung her arms wide, causing her to trip over one of the many tassels that littered the room. She faltered and grasped a nearby table for balance causing one of the buckets of water to tip over.

Lavender shrieked and scampered away, she was drenched. Her white school shirt was see-through instantly. Harry rolled his eyes at her pink and white polka-dotted bra and glanced at his friend. Ron blinked slowly and his eyes glazed over.

_I wonder if he'll actually start drooling?_ Harry sighed, _I hate divination. Why am I still taking this fucking class?_

"Oh my, I am sorry dear. I did wonder why I saw a vision of pink rain this morning!" Trelawney laughed. "Off you go, dear. You're excused."

Lavender blushed and gathered her things. Ron's eyes never moved from her clinging wet shirt. Harry looked back at Lavender as she made a speedy exit. Sometimes Harry wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he'd realised his sexual preference over the holidays. Ignorance was supposedly bliss, after all.

"Wow, mate… Did you see that!" Ron breathed heavily and leaned forward, shifting his robes over his lap.

_Unfortunately, I did._ Harry thought remorsefully. _And unless I can replace the image of Lavenders breasts with a nice arse I may as well kiss my wank session tonight goodbye._

Ron frowned when Harry didn't answer. "Mate? You alright? You look a little peaky."

"I'm fine Ron, just not feeling well. You know?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, it's weird. I keep expecting something to happen, but then it's over right? No more evil plans or assassination attempts, no more adventures. Just… _School."_ He sounded like he'd just been told Christmas was cancelled.

_Oh yes,_ Harry grumbled. _Perish the thought of no more attempts on my life or as Ron likes to put it 'adventures'. God I hate it._

"Maybe you should go see Pomfrey, after class?" Ron patted Harry's shoulder.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine Ron, really."

_Just shut up and leave me alone._

* * *

Draco was halfway through a surprisingly difficult runic equation when he heard it, Potter's voice. It echoed within his mind.

_I wonder if he'll actually start drooling?_

Draco froze and checked his wristwatch; it had already been over an hour since Potter had initially cast the charm. It shouldn't still be active.

_I hate divination. Why am I still taking this fucking class?_

Draco had to stop himself from laughing and drawing attention to himself. What on earth was going on? Why could he still hear Potters thoughts? Could Potter hear his? Quickly Draco reassessed his shields. No, Potter wouldn't be able to hear him, he'd automatically readjusted them when Charms class had ended.

But Potter hadn't. Potter didn't know how, he'd only been taught how to stop entry. He didn't actually know anything about Occlumency. Draco concentrated and tried to listen for more of Potters thoughts, while still looking like he was working.

_Unfortunately, I did. And unless I can replace the image of Lavenders breasts with a nice arse I may as well kiss my wank session tonight goodbye._

Draco almost gave himself away when he sucked in a sharp breath. Blaise glanced at him worriedly but Draco shook his head and looked back down at his half-completed equation.

Why was Potter thinking about Brown's breasts? And why was the depressingly straight saviour not enjoying the sight of said breasts?

_Oh yes! Perish the thought of no more attempts on my life or as Ron likes to put it 'adventures'. God I hate it._

Draco could hear the anger and resentment in Potter's voice.

_Just shut up and leave me alone._

Holy shit! Draco was shocked and tried to assess the new information. Potter, it seemed, did not enjoy the sight of breasts and preferred a nice arse whether male or female remained unknown and Potter currently was pissed at Weasel, very pissed.

_Oh, here we go…_

Draco frowned and waited for more.

_Shit, and here I thought with Snake-Face gone she'd stop with the 'you will die a most painful death' predictions!_

Ah, yes... Now Draco remembered why he'd dropped the class. Divination was a real branch of magic, and predicting the future – at least parts of it – was possible. But Trelawney was a total fraud, hell Draco was sure he could have taught the class better, and get results. And he wasn't even a seer.

_No! Ron! Shut up… Oh please just shut up! No! Don't say that, fuck. I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you! Wait, I take it back I hate Trelawney more - top of the list now! Congratulations Professor you just replaced Voldemort on my Most-Likely-To-Be-Murdered-By-Harry List._

Draco couldn't stop the quiet chuckle that time.

* * *

Harry groaned as Trelawney and Ron continued to speculate on how Harry was going to meet his doom. Currently all bets were on 'skewered by an enraged unicorn three days after the new moon' it was totally ridiculous.

_And where, may I ask am I situated on this infamous List?_

_Was that Malfoys voice?_ Harry glanced around the room, _Is he still in my head?_

Malfoy snickered. _Yes, Potter. It's me and I can hear your thoughts._

_What!?_ Harry growled and had to stop himself from shouting it aloud. _Why the fuck didn't you say something!? You've been listening this whole time!?_

Harry checked his watch, he'd finally replaced the broken one from fourth-year during the holidays. It was the first time he'd been allowed to go out alone, since the Tournament.

_It's been almost two hours since I cast the charm? How is that possible? Shouldn't it have timed-out by now?_

_I know, I mean… I don't know why it hasn't but I know it's been active longer it's supposed to. Maybe it's your magic Potter? You are one of the most powerful wizards of our generation, after all._

Harry froze; _Was that a compliment?_

_Ah, no. No it wasn't – just making a statement. I would never compliment you, Potter._

_Yes it was,_ Harry smirked. _You did, you said I was powerful! Jealous Malfoy?_

"-arry! Harry!" Ron shook Harry's shoulder roughly. "Oi mate, class is over. You've really been out of it today mate." Ron frowned.

_Shut up Potter!_

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean… I know you said you were fine. But you've said that before and you weren't fine." Ron muttered, his blue eyes watched Harry carefully.

Harry glared, _Stay out of my head, Malfoy._

Ron noticed Harry's angry look, "Umm, I mean it's not that I don't believe you mate. It's just well, Hermione and I are a bit worried about you…" Ron babbled, a hurt look clouded his eyes.

_When aren't you and 'Mione worried about me? Great, now he thinks I'm angry at him!_

"Ron, I'm not mad at you." Harry sighed, _I really don't hate you._

_Liar._ Malfoy teased in a sing-song kind of way, more high-pitched than his normal drawl.

"I know-" Ron sighed and handed Harry his textbook.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, then realised he'd said it out loud and blushed.

Ron frowned again, "Okay! Alright… Sorry, let's go meet up with 'Mione."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, sorry. Let's go."

* * *

**7:30pm, Wednesday, 16th December 1998**

Draco snickered to himself and buried his face in his pillow. Winding up Potter was always fun, but being able to do it at any time while still in the comfort and security of his own dorm was hysterical.

_Get your worthless arse down to the Great Hall so I can end this fucking spell!_

Potter had been shouting for a good fifteen minutes now. Draco giggled, Potter was thinking about his arse! I hope he likes it more than Browns breasts!

_I think not._ Draco snidely sent back.

_Fuck! You are soooo…. So, so, so ANNOYING! AHRG!_ Vaguely Draco wondered where Potter was and whether he was screaming insults aloud somewhere.

_I know._ Draco thought smugly.

_FUUUUKING AHHRRGH!_

Draco flinched when Potter screamed, the sound was loud and Draco couldn't put his hands over his ears because it was inside his head.

_Shit, Potter! Haven't you hit puberty yet? I thought only pre-pubescent children could make a sound like that!_

_I hate you. You know that list? You're now number one - Most Wanted, Malfoy._ Potter growled.

_Most Wanted? Oh I see… Those comments about how disgusting Browns breasts were make sense now. You're ga-_

_That's not what I meant and you know it!_

Draco laughed loudly that time; Blaise frowned at his friend as he stepped into the dorm room. "You alright there Draco? Haven't lost it have you?"

"No, Blaise. I haven't." Draco had to take a few fortifying breaths and wipe away tears, "Potter's spell is still active, but I can shield my thoughts from him. I've been stirring him up all afternoon! It's hysterical!"

Blaise gasped, "It's still active! But it's… Dinner time!"

"Yes, so?"

"S-so? That spell is supposed to cancel itself after an hour! It's been, almost four hours!"

Draco shrugged, "I'm not worried. It's probably due to Potters magic. I'm sure it'll time-out eventually."

Blaise frowned, "Draco I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe you should end the spell?"

"No way! Blaise! I can hear everything! Before, in Runes, Potter was ranting about how he wanted to kill Weasel and Trelawney! He's all over the place! I had no idea he had such homicidal tendencies!" Draco giggled.

One of Blaise's eyebrows rose, "…Draco? Did you just giggle?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

* * *

"Harry stop glaring and eat!" Hermione snapped. "Really, I don't know what's wrong with you today."

"He's been like this since charms. Keeps drifting off, maybe we should take him to see Pomfrey?" Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I just… I _need_ to talk to Malfoy."

Hermione frowned, "Oh no, not this again. Harry leave him alone, he's not doing anything."

_Oh yes he is,_ Harry grumbled and frowned letting his eyes sweep over the Slytherin table again. _He wasn't here, why was Malfoy avoiding him? Didn't he want to end the spell?_

"Hi Harry!" The bell-like voice startled Harry causing him to jump slightly. The owner of the voice sat heavily next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. It was Ginny.

"Ah, hi Ginny… How was class?" Harry reluctantly returned the embrace. Harry's interactions with the girl were incredibly awkward, to say the least, after the holidays and Harry's subsequent epiphany.

She shrugged, "The usual, you know? What have you guys been up to? Nothing too exciting I'd imagine! Haha!" her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled as she pulled away and popped a chip into her mouth. She was flirting with him again.

_Very funny,_ Harry rolled his eyes. _Apparently I can't experience anything exciting unless it involves a life-or-death situation._

_Who thinks that?_ Malfoy asked.

_Ginny._ Harry answered absentmindedly, glancing over at the entrance again.

_Ah, the She-Weasel! She any good?_

_Any good at what?_ Harry frowned, still no sign of Malfoy.

"Nothing like that – thank Merlin!" Hermione grinned. Her voice pulled Harry's attention back to his surroundings. Ron was right, he really was scatterbrained today. It was all Malfoys fault.

Ron nodded, "Harry's been a bit… Umm, distracted today." He hedged.

"By what?" Ginny asked turning concerned brown eyes back to Harry. They had lost that spark, now they held nothing but concern. Had his friends always been this, intrusive?

"It's nothing really, just weird." Harry shrugged and sipped at his juice, trying to brush off his friends again. Really, it was none of their business.

_Sex, Potter! What else?_ Malfoys laughter rang loudly within Harry's mind, he gasped sharply, causing some of his pumpkin juice to follow the air into his lungs, Harry spluttered and coughed. Then flinched and groaned when images of Ginny naked flooded his mind.

"Oh my goodness, Harry! Are you alright?" Ginny took his goblet and started rubbing his back, cooing into Harrys ear.

Harry nodded, still coughing and tried to shift away from her touch and her hot breath in his ear. That's it, all hope of a nice relaxing wank – gone. _I don't know if I'll ever be able to get it up again after THAT mental image._

_I thought you were dating her?_ Malfoy sounded confused.

_No!_ Harry snapped _. God no!_ Malfoy's laugh almost sounded like a giggle _. I mean, I was… But not anymore._

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny patted his cheek and pulled his face towards her, Harry just blinked stupidly at her. "Harry? Are you alright? Do you want to go see Pomfrey?"

"Not you too! No! I do not want to go see Pomfrey. There is nothing wrong. I am fine." Harry had to force himself not to shout. He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to bed… I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Harry! I-" Ginny called after him, but he didn't listen. He wanted to be alone. He couldn't think, between Malfoy laughing at him and his friends concerned looks, he felt like he couldn't breathe. At least he still had enough self-control left not to break out into a run until after he'd left the Hall.

* * *

Harry slammed his dorm room door shut. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" He shouted to the empty room. He was breathing harshly, his heart racing from the mad run up to the tower. He leant against the door and collapsed on the floor.

_I wish I was still on holidays._ Harry thought morosely, he ached for the peace and solitude of Grimmauld Place.

_Don't we all?_ Harry groaned, he'd forgotten, Malfoy was still inside his head. _What?_ Malfoy asked again, his voice was back to that annoying drawl he favoured.

_Just, leave me alone. I need to think!_ Harry pushed his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly.

_Well, it's not like I won't hear your thoughts away. Why can't I comment?_

_Because I don't want you too! Go away. Get out of my head!_ Harry growled. God it was like Malfoy wanted the connection, liked it even!

_I can't._ Malfoy stated in his usual mocking tone.

_You refused to meet me and end the spell!_ Harry kicked at the door in anger, imaging it was Malfoy's face.

_I know, you are much too fun to tease Potter, you should know that by now._

Maybe he really _did_ want the connection? Harry smirked, _You know what I think Malfoy?_ He drawled, a poor imitation of the blonds own.

_I didn't know you could process thought, Potter._

_Shut up! I think I'm on your Most Wanted List._

_I don't make lists, Potter._

_Maybe, but you still want my attention._

* * *

_Maybe, but you still want my attention._

It was sickening how true that statement was. Oh if only Potter knew the exact kind of attention Draco wanted.

_You wish._ Draco glared at his bed's canopy and waited for a reply. When he received none Draco frowned. _What are you doing?_

Potters exasperated sigh cause a huge grin to break out on his face. _If you must know, I'm about to have a shower. Now, please. Leave me alone_.

His words caused an instant shiver to run down Draco's spine. Potter was having a shower. He was – or would be very soon - naked. And wet. And naked. Draco groaned and shifted his hips as his mind filled with a hundred past fantasies all of which featured Potter in the shower. Naked.

There was the one in the Gryffindor quidditch change rooms, were Draco would slip inside the steamy room, lock and silence the door, slip off his own sweat and mud covered quidditch robes and watch Potter step under the hot stream of water.

It was one of his favourites. Draco would silently approach Potter, watching as rivers trailed down his tanned back, washing away the mud and sweat from a hard practice. But just as Draco was about to wrap his arms around the seeker, Potter would turn and face him. Potters rough, warm hands would grasp Draco's hips tightly, lift him and slam him into the shower wall.

Their lips would clash together then, both fighting for dominance. Potter would lift him higher and Draco's legs would wrap around Potters waist. They'd press against each other and the water and lingering soap would make it easy to slide against the other, creating wonderful friction.

Eventually Potter would win and his hands would slip from his hips to cup Draco's bottom. Draco's hands would caress Potters broad shoulders and pinch his dusty brown nipples. Potter would growl, snarl, nip and bite Draco's swelling lips. Wriggle his hips, adjusting their position so that his cock would rub along Draco's crack.

Draco moaned and shifted on his bed, his own hands trailing up and down his body, caressing himself in a pale imitation of his fantasy lover. Thankfully, he'd already closed and silenced his bed's curtains. One of Draco's hands slipped inside his boxers and he began leisurely stroking himself. His eyes shut tight, allowing the familiar fantasy to continue to play out.

Potter would have already prepared him by now, spending a fair amount of time teasing Draco. Stroking his prostate, then slipping away to scissor his rough fingers at Draco entrance. But Potter's fingers would never be enough. Draco would push and pull Potter until finally, Draco would sink down on Potters length. It would be thick, scorching hot and aching for Draco.

He'd thrust just a little to ensure Draco was deeply penetrated, then pause for Draco adjust. Draco would open his eyes and lock gazes with Potter, his eyes would be dark green, his pupils blown with desire. His glasses never featured in any of Draco's fantasies. Potter would lean forward and press their foreheads together, their breath would mingle, both of them gasping and panting with barely restrained desire.

Then the rough, wild sex would begin. Draco always imagined Potter to be like an animal in bed, all instinct and raw desire – like a lion – or some other predator. And Draco was his prey. It was never 'making love' in Draco's fantasies, just 'fucking'. Draco's hand sped up as his fantasy-self began to reach orgasm.

Potter would press them against the shower wall, harder and harder, Draco's cock would rub against the seekers abs. As they neared completion Draco would claw at Potter back and press back against every thrust, they'd both be loud, screaming each other's names as they came together.

"H-Harry…" Draco whimpered as he felt his hot seed cover his hand and the inside of his boxers.

* * *

_H-Harry…_

Harry froze, toothbrush still in his mouth and stared at his reflection. The voice had been so quiet, barely a whisper that he wasn't sure he'd actually heard it. However, it had sounded fantastic. He'd never heard his name sound like that.

When he didn't hear anything more he shrugged to himself and finished cleaning his teeth. Malfoy had been blissfully silent while he'd been showering. Harry had intentionally kept his mind blank the whole time. The thought of Malfoy hearing his thoughts about cleaning himself was more than a little disturbing.

The real question was why Malfoy didn't want to end the spell? Surely hearing Harry's random thoughts was as distracting and annoying as Harry found Malfoys to be? Or was Harry's earlier teasing correct and Malfoy just wanted attention?

Harry sighed heavily as he pulled back his duvet and climbed into bed. With a swish of his wand his bed's curtains swirled shut, a flick and this dorm mates wouldn't be woken up by Harry's nightmares. He settled into a comfortable position and let his mind drift.

Harry could still remember the feelings of freedom he'd experienced while alone at Grimmauld Place. He had only spent a few days mourning the dead before distracting himself with cleaning up the old townhouse. There was something incredibly therapeutic about ripping down musty old wallpaper, blasting down walls and setting fire to racist opinionated portraits.

Sirius would not recognise the place now. Harry had worked night and day for weeks, stripping the place, even the carpet had been removed only to find the most beautiful floorboards Harry'd ever seen hidden underneath. He'd even gotten a little over enthusiastic one night and destroyed both the kitchen and bathroom. He'd been forced to visit the Burrow for a shower that night.

The best part, at least in Harry's opinion was that his freedom hadn't been limited to venting his frustration with a sledge hammer at 3am. He no longer needed guards or chaperones, he could visit Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or even Knockturn if he'd wanted to, whenever he wished. And so, slowly Grimmauld Place was re-painted, the floorboards polished, new furniture replaced old and eventually for the first time, Harry had a place to call his own. Home.

Then the boredom had set it. It was only mid-July by that time and he would not return to school until September 1st. Therefore, Harry decided to be a normal teenager and go out, dance, drink, meet people and enjoy life. It was during this time spent out at night that Harry's ignorance was exposed.

Those first few nights he had been too shy to join the writhing couples on the dance floor. But one night, in a mammoth effort to forget the war and forget the nightmares Harry had a bit too much to drink. A scenario that had been repeated one too many times for Harry's liking, and all of them filled with harsh truths about himself.

He'd woken up at home, in his own bed at least, but he hadn't been alone. And it hadn't been a girl he'd taken home and bedded that night, or any other night after that. By September 1st Harry had lost count of the number of one-night stands he'd had. But it wasn't what he wanted, or needed. Harry wanted his happily ever after, but he was sure he wouldn't find that in any gay muggle nightclubs.

_Maybe I shouldn't stay at Hogwarts, I could give 'Mione and Ron the slip and go home for Christmas._

_Trouble in paradise Potter?_ Malfoy interrupted.

_Oh god no… I'd forgotten about Malfoy!_ Harry rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

_Forgotten me? Well, can't have that can we? I'll just have to keep you up all night, and tomorrow I can guarantee you'll still be thinking about me._ Malfoy laughed.

Harry's mind filled with images at the innuendo. Malfoy naked, beneath him, Malfoy flushed and panting in desire. Malfoy bent over, arse in the air, his back arched, hands gripping the posts of Harrys bed so tightly his knuckles turned white. The Prince of Slytherin, ravished, in a bed of Gryffindor scarlet and gold.

_Holy fuck, that's hot._

* * *

_Holy fuck, that's hot._

Draco frowned, what was Potter thinking about now?

_What's hot?_ Draco asked.

_What?_ Potter's voice sounded breathless, even within Draco's mind.

_You said, 'that's hot', what's hot?_

_Ah, umm… Nothing. Let me sleep._ Potter spluttered.

It must be good if he's this flustered, Draco thought. He could almost imagine the flush on Potters face. _No, I don't think so-_

_Well I do._ Potter snapped. _Now shut it and let me sleep._

Draco sighed. _Fine, but I'll find out eventually Potter._

_Sleep Malfoy, you need more beauty sleep._ Potter teased.

Draco growled, _Fuck off, Potter._


	2. Part Two : Shattered Illusions

**Part Two : Shattered Illusions**

**8:20am, Thursday, 17th December 1998**

Harry had come down to breakfast early in the hope of catching Malfoy and ending the spell that continued to link their minds, but Malfoy never showed up. Harry glanced at his watch, he only had ten minutes to get to Transfiguration or he'd be late. Malfoy had missed dinner last night, and now breakfast? Wasn't Malfoy hungry?

"Harry! Pay attention!" Hermione swatted him with a book, one of her larger ones she carried around, 'for light reading'.

"Ow! Hermione!" Harry whined and rubbed his head. "What!"

"Hurry up! You're going to make us late, you know it's important to attend class! It's NEWTS this year Harry. We're not going to get a third chance at this." Harry flinched when she took a breath to continue. "NEWTS are very important! You can't just rely on hero-worship and your title of 'boy-who-lived'. Being an Auror requires-"

"I don't want to be an Auror." Harry muttered and he rose from his seat at the Gryffindor table and followed his friends out of the Great Hall.

Hermione frowned, "Then all the more reason for you to pay attention! Honestly Harry don't you want to get a good job? Working for the Ministry?" She shook her head. "Enough of this, come on." She muttered and pulled him towards their Transfiguration classroom.

Harry tore his gaze away from the direction of the Slytherin common room and followed Hermione. Malfoy still hadn't turned up, and he was yet to respond to any thoughts Harry'd sent him.

 _Maybe the links finally ended?_ Harry wondered, but he could still feel Malfoys presence in the back of his mind. It felt warm, like the tingle of standing in sunlight when you're cold. It was always there, waiting on the edge of his conciseness, distracting him. _Why doesn't he want to end the spell?_

* * *

Draco had been ignoring Potter since he woke that morning. He'd tried several times asking questions, demanding his presence in the Great Hall. But when Draco didn't respond he'd stopped and now all Draco was hearing were random thoughts.

The bastard had featured in his dreams again last night. Even after the exquisite wank. If the whole thing hadn't been going on for years Draco would have suspected magic. But the truth was Draco Malfoy had been lusting after Harry Potter since sometime in fourth year.

"It's still active I take it?" Blaise muttered when he dropped down next to Draco in Transfiguration, handing him a blueberry muffin. Draco inhaled the thing like a rabid animal. He'd eaten nothing since lunchtime yesterday.

"Chew, or you'll choke." Blaise teased.

"Thut Uh!" Draco tried to snap with his mouth still full. Blaise just laughed at him. Draco pushed the last of the muffin into his mouth and swallowed. "Yes, it's still active." He said after a breath.

Blaise frowned, "Draco, I-"

"Don't say it. I know. I don't want to end the spell and I don't know why its lasted so long. I just-" Draco paused and glanced over at the door. Potter and his entourage had just entered the classroom. "Never mind."

Potter's eyes swept over the room and landed on him. Draco suddenly hoped there wasn't muffin crumbs all over his face and robes. He glared and took his usual seat at the back of the classroom, Granger was muttering away tapping him on the arm when she noticed she'd lost his attention.

Draco smirked, suddenly in the mood for more Potter-Baiting. As Professor McGonagall entered the room and faced the class, a very devious plan began to form within Draco's mind.

* * *

_Potter._ Malfoys voice was hushed even within his mind, like he was worried McGonagall would overhear him. Harry glared down at his desk, Ron moved slightly and bumped against Harry's elbow.

 _Ah so the spell was still active._ Harry thought; _Well two can play at that game. Let's see how he likes being ignored._

Malfoy chuckled; _That would have worked so much better if I couldn't hear your thoughts Potter. I know you're ignoring me; and I know why._

 _Good for you, ponce._ Harry grumbled; _I really hope he heard that._

"Mr Potter?" Ron bumped him again, but Harry ignored him. Malfoy was really starting to piss him off.

_For your information I did hear you. Not that it was a very good insult – mind you – but still not everyone is capable of constructing witty and hurtful insults, are they Scar-Head?_

"Mr Potter!"

 _It's not that I am incapable of hurting you Malfoy, or constructing witty insults._ Harry clenched his teeth and barely stopped himself from snapping at Ron when he bumped him, again. _It's just that I hate you so much that the sheer force of the emotion and my restraint of not punching you in your pointy narcissistic face is so great that other less important abilities take a backseat._

Harry jumped when McGonagall slapped her flat pointing stick on his desk; "What the fu-?"

"Mr Potter." She interrupted with a growl. "I have been attempting to get your attention for the last few moments, I must apologise for boring you Potter. However if you do not pay complete attention from this moment on I will be seeing you tonight, in my office for detention. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gulped and nodded; "Y-yes, Professor." He stuttered.

Malfoys laugh was so loud Harry missed what Hermione hissed in his ear when McGonagall spun around and returned to the front of the class.

* * *

It took less than five minutes for a revenge plan to take form within Harry's mind. Vaguely he wondered how long Malfoy would be in detention after Harry was through with him.

But before Harry could even implement his, rather devious plan, Malfoys presence within his mind shifted and almost seemed to grow. What had been a soft, almost pleasant warmth this morning was now an almost blistering heat. Harrys eyes slammed shut and tears gathered at the edges of his eyes as the heat and pain seemed only to increase.

Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Harry panted slightly, his eyes still shut when the strangest image appeared behind his eyelids. It was McGonagall, standing as she usually would, at the front of the class but instead of her usual tartan robe she was Slytherin green; it wasn't a robe, oh no. McGonagall was almost naked, wearing only a mini-skirt made of silver grass and silver coconut shells over her breasts. It was her skin that was green.

Harry snorted loudly, the pain forgotten as hysterical laughter burst from him. The whole class froze at the sudden sound and McGonagall frowned.

"Mr Potter?" She snapped.

Harry gasped and clutched his burning sides, "Y-yeah?"

"What are you doing?" The Professor's eyes narrowed when Harry's head fell forward and slammed into his desk, his shoulders still shaking violently with suppressed laughter.

"T-trying to breath." He gasped and groaned at the ache in his stomach.

McGonagall frowned and her eyes looked over Harry with a concerned glint. "Are you alright? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

_What is with people always trying to send me to the hospital wing?_

"No!" Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, Professor, I'm fine. Sorry."

She watched him smooth over his robes and wipe the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Very well, but one more outburst and you'll find yourself in the Hospital Wing, young man."

* * *

"Yes Ma'am." Potter nodded, his eyes flickered to Draco and one corner of his mouth twitched.

That could not have gone better, he thought. Everything was going according to plan. Now he just had to make Potter laugh again and he'd be stuck in detention all night. Draco grinned evilly.

The image flickered within Draco's mind violently. Potter was trying to send him something, but his shields were holding it back. Potter pushed the image towards Draco again and with a wince Draco shields crumbled. Truly the boy was scarily powerful.

The first thing Draco noticed about the image was that it was very blurry; all he could see was indistinct shapes and pink blobs. But slowly the image sharpened and everything came into focus. It was not an image of McGonagall Potter had sent back, it was Snape.

He was wearing a neon pink bikini, pink fishnet stockings, heels and on top of the cheering potion master's head was a pair of floppy white rabbit ears. He was swaying back and forth, hefting a crimson and gold flag above his head that read: GRYFFINDORS RULE AND SLYTHERINS DROOL!

Draco blinked owlishly for a moment before the hyena-like cackle broke the hushed silence of the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy snort, gasp and clutch his sides as they waited outside the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall had snapped at them to both leave if they couldn't control themselves. Harry had been floored by Malfoys laugh and it had only taken seconds before the blonds hysteria had caused Harry's own to restart.

They had both stumbled, laughing and giggling, out of the classroom before the door slammed shut behind them. Malfoy was now leaning against Harry while they sat on the floor, both trying to stem their uncontrollable laughter.

"My word Potter," Malfoy gasped, "Where have you been hiding that Slytherin streak of yours all this time?"

Harry grinned, "I haven't been hiding it, it's just my Gryffindor traits are stronger." He shrugged.

Malfoy sighed, "Think we'll get detention?"

Harry hummed and shook his head, "Nah, we can just blame it on Post-Traumatic-Stress."

Malfoys eyes narrowed and he leaned away from Harry, the suddenly retreat of warmth and pressure of the blonds body against his made Harry's stomach sink. "Who are you and what have you done with the Saviour?" Malfoy teased, his grey eyes sparkling.

Harry laughed and shoved Malfoy playfully. _He's not so bad once he drops the act._

* * *

"Both of you will be serving detention, tonight, with me." The Transfiguration Professor snapped, the two both still snickering up at her from their place on the corridor floor. She shook her head, "I do not know what has gotten into you two today, but I am not best pleased. When you return from the Christmas holidays I expect you both to be on your best behaviour. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor." The two chastised boys answered together.

McGonagall sighed, "Very well, since you have missed today's lecture I expect a three-foot essay on today's topic to be on my desk the moment you return." They nodded and glanced at each other with identical grins and sparkling eyes. "And boys? You have potions next, I would suggest you get these, giggles out of your systems. Professor Slughorn will not be as, ah, tolerative with your behaviour."

"Yes, Professor."

"Alright, off with you. I'll see both of you, here at my office at eight-thirty sharp." McGonagall shook her head.

"Yes, Professor." They answered for the third time, together.

McGonagall watched as the two supposed rivals helped each other up and made their way to their next class, still snickering and shoving each other playfully. A sense of dread suddenly filled the Professor, she had seen this behaviour before many, many times.

"Merlin, a Potter and a Malfoy? I think it might be time for me to retire."

* * *

Harry was very glad that Malfoy had agreed not to continue the trading of images, insults, jokes and general conversation once they entered Snape's old domain; sudden bouts of uncontrollable laughter within the potions classroom was as impossible as mixing oil and water.

Harry almost felt a sense of loss at Malfoys absence, but that wasn't right? Harry wanted to end the spell, to get rid of Malfoy and his warm presence at the back of his mind. He did not want Malfoys attention, right?

Harry scowled down at his Elixir of Euphoria, it was supposed to be sunshine yellow, but even as Harry stirred seven times counter-clockwise it began to turn a light shade of green. He'd messed up somewhere, again.

 _At this rate I'm going to fail._ Harry thought bitterly.

 _I'm amazed you haven't already._ Malfoy teased.

 _Shut up, you're supposed to be letting me concentrate._ Harry flinched when he dropped the final ingredient into his, already ruined potion, only to have it swirl and turn bright orange. _What? Orange? Nooo, no no, you're supposed to be yellow. Sunshine yellow…_

 _Harry!_ Malfoys voice was cut off suddenly by another.

"Mr Potter! What is this?" Slughorn asked from behind Harry.

Harry jumped, "AH! Umm… Sir!"

Slughorn eyed Harry's potion with disdain, "That." He pointed to Harry's orange potion, "Is not an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, in fact, it is not anything." Slughorn banished Harry's failed potion.

"Sir?" Harry hesitated, was he supposed to say something? _Had that been a question?_

Slughorns eyes looked sad, "I don't know what's happened, my boy. But it appears your skill in potion making may have been a casualty of war." The Professor patted Harry on the back and shuffled off to another student.

 _I'm never going to pass this class,_ Harry moaned, _It's hopeless!_

_You know, Potter, I could-_

_I don't need your help, Malfoy._ Harry interrupted. _Just, go away and leave me alone. Please._ Harry begged. He didn't want to hear Malfoys teasing insults about his abysmal potion making skills. This year was his last chance to get the required 'O' in potions. If he didn't, he would be kissing his dream job goodbye.

* * *

**7:45pm, Thursday, 17th December 1998**

"I'm very disappointed in you Harry!" Hermione practically shrieked. "Your behaviour in Transfiguration this morning was extremely rude and frankly I think a simple detention tonight is quite a light punishment! I just don't know what's gotten into you this term Harry. I know that with the war over things would change, but now's your chance! Without the distractions of Voldemort and the Order you should be putting your head down and studying! Honestly between you and Ron I doubt very much either of you will make it through Auror recruitment!"

"I told you, I don't want to be an Auror…" Harry sighed and stared at the magical ceiling of the Great Hall.

"You need at least an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, at least! And you know an E's only the minimum requirement Harry! If you'd just… _Stop_ with this attitude you've picked up over the break, and you're obsession with Malfoy! I really don't understand you, Harry… _Harry?_ Harry are you even listening to me!?" Hermione waved her hand in front of Harrys face. "Daydreaming again! Goodness Harry, what on earth has gotten into you!?"

Ron frowned at his girlfriend as she continued preaching the benefits of intense study, "Harry…" He called and touched his best friends shoulder lightly. Harry turned and faced Ron, but he still looked miles away. "You alright? Seriously, you're starting to worry me."

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine Ron… Just, I guess I got used to being on my own? You know? I think I might actually be home-sick…" Harry laughed bitterly, "Guess there's a first time for everything eh?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Want me to give you some space?" He glanced at Hermione who was shaking her head and muttering about 'unmotivated-good-for-nothing-heroes', "I'll even get 'Mione off your back?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'd really appreciate that Ron." Harry smiled.

Ron nodded again and returned Harry's smile, "Hermione! After dinner, could you help _me_ with my Charms assignment? I want to practice that mind-link spell."

Hermione cast one last disappointed glare at Harry before reaching into her bag and slamming her Charms textbook on the Gryffindor table. "Alright, we'll start over with the basics. The wand movement is-"

Harry ignored his friends and let his eyes roam over the Slytherin table. Malfoy was missing, again. _Perhaps I should bring some food with me to detention? I don't think he's eaten since yesterday._

 _Aww… Thanks Potter! I didn't know you cared_! Malfoy teased.

 _I don't._ Harry snapped, _I just think you're being an idiot, starving yourself…_

_I am not! Blaise has been bringing me food._

Harry rolled his eyes, _Oh yeah? I saw you practically inhale that apple after potions. If you'd just come down to the hall, I can end the spell and then you can finally eat a decent meal._

 _Hmm, let me think about it._ Malfoy drawled, _I've thought it over and I've decided… No. I like teasing you too much Potter! This is simply too good an opportunity not to be taken advantage of. I can lay here in my dorm, safely and still insult you! Quite ingenious really…_

 _Planned it that way did you?_ Harry growled.

 _You know? I wish I had thought this up, but no. This little situation is just a product of random chance. I wouldn't be a very good Slytherin if I didn't use it to my own advantage, now would I?_ Harry supposed that was true, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said as she approached the trio. Hermione automatically shifted over so she could squeeze between herself and Harry. "Hi Harry…" Ginny blushed and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I was thinking, after dinner we could… _Talk._ We haven't really had a chance to since Dumbledore's funeral."

 _Oh god… Help!_ Harry panicked, "Ah… Umm, Ginny! I can't, I've, ah, got detention tonight! With McGonagall!"

 _What's wrong, Potter?_ Malfoy asked, voice slightly more high pitched than usual.

 _Nothing! Nothing, just… Ginny._ Harry shuddered.

"Aww…" Ginny whined and pouted, her hand slipping onto Harry's leg and squeezing. "Poor baby! What happened?"

"Eh, nothing! I just… Kind of started laughing and couldn't stop. McGonagall had to kick me out of class until I settled down. It's only for tonight though." Harry tried to shift his leg away, but she squeezed him again and started stroking his knee.

"What time?" She grinned and pressed her small breasts against Harry's arm, "Maybe we could meet up? After?"

 _Ew! EW!_ Harry mind practically screamed, _My leg! She's touching my leg! Bad bad bad!_

"Eh! Umm, no! No! It's fine… I don't know when I'll be finished and we still have classes tomorrow. So can't stay up late! Nope!" Harry shook his head and tried to stand, Ginny's hand slipped from his knee.

"Oh? But, McGonagall won't keep you past curfew! It's not that late Harry! And tomorrow's the last day of term, so-"

"Potter!" Harry spun around, that had been Malfoys voice, but it hadn't been inside his head.

Ginny glared, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Harry didn't think he'd ever been more pleased to see Malfoy. He was panting slightly and his hair was slightly messy, he must have practically run up from the Dungeons! _My hero…_

Malfoy winked at Harry, "Nothing from the likes of you, Weaslette." He sneered. "I have simply come to collect your hopeless boyfriend for our detention tonight. Can't be late, you see… Wouldn't want McGonagall to increase our punishment."

Harry grinned, "Yeah! Thanks Malfoy! I almost forgot! Well, bye Ginny; don't wait up!" Harry called over his shoulder and followed the blond out of the hall.

* * *

**8:15pm, Thursday, 17th December 1998**

"Thanks for that Malfoy…" Potter nudged Draco slightly as the two made their way to McGonagall's office. He sighed heavily, "I think she still thinks we're going to be together, you know? But, eh, we're not. She's like my sister…"

Draco shook his head, "Perhaps you haven't made it clear? Is there some other girl you want?" Potter stumbled slightly and shook his head. "Well… You could always pay someone?"

"What! To do what?!" Potter blushed, "I-I'm not, _desperate_ Malfoy. I can get laid if I want it."

… _Even if they are muggles._ Potters thoughts drifted across Draco's mind.

"Muggles Potter?" Draco asked, "Surely the sex must be better with a magical woman?"

"I wouldn't know." Potter admitted with a shrug, "I've not slept with any witches."

"It's always better with your own kind, Potter. Honestly! When you're with another magical being your magic connects, it heightens the pleasure. And depending on your magical compatibility with your partner it can be earth shattering." Draco said as he leaned up against the wall next to McGonagall's office door. They were about fifteen minutes early.

One of Potters eyebrows rose sceptically, "Earth shattering? I think you've read one too many romance novels."

"Believe what you will Potter, but those novels do have some truth in them. Sparks? Fireworks behind your eyelids? Your body filling with heat? It's all possible, with the right person. The right compatibility." Draco shrugged, "It's how most people try to find their soul-mate."

"So, Flitwick was telling the truth then? Soul-mates actually exist?" Potter asked.

Draco snorted, "You doubt Flitwick? I don't think he knows how to lie… And, yes Potter, soul-mates are real. Extremely rare, mind you; but they do exists."

Potter shook his head, "That's so… Surreal?"

 _I wonder who my soul-mate is?_ The sound of Potter's voice held so much hope and longing it made Draco's heart physically ache.

"How do you, ah… Know?" Potter asked; his eyes rested on Draco for a moment before flitting away quickly.

"How can you tell?"

It was Draco's turn to shrug this time, "It's complicated. Any magical being can have a bond with another; it's how your partner's magic compliments your own, how it resonates, that determines the depth or power of that bond… Potter I don't know if you're aware, but there is something called a _library_ and in it are these strange rectangular objects called books-"

"I know what a library is, prick." Potter snapped.

 _I swear he is the most annoying person I have ever met._ Potter grumbled.

_Granger is more annoying and bossy._

_Maybe, but she's my friend. She means well._ Potter defended.

"Am I not also worthy of being your friend, Potter?" Draco wondered aloud. If only the boy-wonder would give him a chance, maybe they could be friends? Or maybe more?

* * *

"You're not my friend Malfoy." Harry sighed. Malfoy had almost sounded wishful then; and wasn't that a disturbing thought? Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, actually wanting to be Harry Potters friend…

 _It must be a sign of the apocalypse._ Harry whined.

 _What is?_ Malfoy asked.

_You._

"Ah boys!" McGonagall called as she approached them, "Right on time I see. Very good, very good." The Professor flicked her wand and her office door swung open. "Alright, in you go…" Harry and Malfoy quickly took a chair each in front of McGonagall's desk. "Well… I think it goes without saying that I am very disappointed in you two." She began.

Harry and Malfoy both nodded, "You're both eighteen now, adults. If it wasn't for the war you'd both be off either continuing your education or perhaps looking for employment. I can assure you both, the behaviour you displayed in Transfiguration this morning was beyond unacceptable." McGonagall took a breath and levelled her disapproving gaze on Harry.

"Harry…" She said softly, "I know you've withdrawn your application to the Auror Corps." She shook her head and raised her hand to stop him when he opened his mouth to explain. "You do not have to justify your decision to me. It's your life, young man. Certainly after all this…" Her arms made a quick sweeping movement, gesturing to Hogwarts as a whole. "Well, we can't have really expected you to continue putting your life in jeopardy."

"Yes, Professor." Harry nodded. _Finally someone who understands._

"And you, Draco." McGonagall's gaze shifted to the blond wizard, her eyes narrowing. "You know very well just how thin the ice is for you." Malfoy flinched and the Headmistress sighed, "I do not want to see you end up in Azkaban, Draco. You know that."

"I'm sorry." Malfoys head was bowed low, his voice was barely a whisper. Harry's mind went into over-drive.

_Azkaban?_

"Enough of this! I think you've both been sufficiently cowed. As for your detention, gentlemen. I hope you brought quills and ink? Because you have until curfew to write and submit to me a list of ten things, you have in common with each other. Understood?" Both boys nodded. McGonagall placed a sheet of parchment each in front of them and then left, the click of the lock on the door seemed excessively loud in the silent room.

Harry hadn't looked away from Malfoy since McGonagall had mentioned the infamous wizarding prison.

_Why would Malfoy be sent to Azkaban?_

_Because I almost killed three people, idiot._

"What! When!?" Harry shouted.

"What do you mean when, Potter? Sixth year. Katie Bell, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore… Remember? You bloody well saved Weasleys life!" Malfoys face was flushed with anger but his eyes were dull and full of regret.

"But you… You were forced! It-it-it wasn't your fault!" Harry stuttered, he remembered the Malfoy Family trials. He'd been a witness for the whole family. His voice had been the only positive one heard.

Malfoy laughed bitterly, "Tell that to the Wizengamot."

The silence that followed wasn't awkward, but it was oppressive and seemed to stretch on for days. Harry glanced at his wristwatch, it was almost nine-thirty and curfew was at ten-thirty. He shuffled his blank parchment and glanced at Malfoy. He was writing, his quill scratching away rhythmically.

Obviously he'd thought of something they had in common. Harry sighed, he honestly couldn't think of anything to write down and well, McGonagall hadn't said anything about copying each other's answers had she?

"What have you written?" Harry finally asked.

Malfoy snorted and read aloud what he'd written down, his voice was monotone but somehow he still managed to sound mocking, "Ten things I, Draco Malfoy, have in common with Harry Potter. Number One: We are both male. Number Two: We both attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Number Three: We are both eighteen years old. Number Four-"

"Wow… Do you, ah, actually have ten?" Harry interrupted.

Malfoy scowled at him, " _Yes…_ Now if you'll let me continue. Number Four: We both played Quidditch for our house teams. Number Five: We both play the Seeker position. Number Six: We both survived the War. Number Seven: We can both use my wand-"

Harry chuckled at the innuendo, "I don't think McGonagall wants to hear about your sexual fantasies Malfoy…"

_Shut it, Potter._

* * *

McGonagall let out a deep sigh as she watched the backs of her two students disappear from her office; those two were going to be the death of her, she was sure. The Transfiguration Professor leaned back in her chair and gathered the parchment in front of her. At a glance she could tell that Malfoy had done all the work, Potter had just copied his answers.

But there was one difference between the two - besides the barely legible scrawl Potter called handwriting – Malfoy had written eleven things they had in common. That was one more than she had assigned, with a deep frown McGonagall read the extra point Malfoy had added.

_Number Eleven: We're both in the closet, but I don't think Potter knows he is yet._

"Oh my…" McGonagall groaned and let the two pieces of parchment fall from her hands. Heaving another sigh the Professor opened her top draw and brought out a silver flask and a small glass. "I'm much too old for this…" She lamented as she filled her glass with the glistening ember whiskey.

* * *

Harry had made his way up to the Gryffindor common room quickly after his detention with Malfoy. It was all getting a bit overwhelming really, Malfoys constant presence within his mind and the growing warmth that signalled their continued connection. Harry would never admit it out loud, or even within his own mind, but he was beginning to find it… Comforting.

He wasn't alone anymore.

Harry groaned loudly as he shucked off his school shirt and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper. He was desperate for a long, hot, shower. Actually, what Harry was _really_ desperate for, was a wank, but well… He couldn't very well do that with Malfoy listening in, could he?

 _Merlin, I am so freaking horny…_ Harry lamented.

Malfoys deep chuckle made Harry jump and almost catch himself on his trousers zip.

 _Well, don't let me stop you, Potter._ He taunted.

 _Malfoy? Really? Come on…_ Harry was almost ready to beg. The more he thought about _not_ being able to wank, the more he felt like he _needed_ it.

 _Nope! Not a chance, Potter. I want to know what goes on in that Stupidly-Heroic mind of yours?_ Malfoy sneered.

 _I can't let him find out._ Harry snapped at himself. He'd just have to wait, wait until the spell ended. _I don't know if I can physically wait that long…_

 _Find out what?_ Malfoy asked.

 _Go away…_ Harry groaned.

_You know, Potter… With our minds connected like this, we can't really keep secrets from each other. So…?_

_Malfoy. I am not telling you my secrets. Okay? Just, piss off. There is some stuff about me, that no one knows. I'd like to keep it that way, alright? Just… Leave it._ Harry reasoned. He really hoped Malfoy would stop pushing him. Anymore of this and Harry knew he'd give in, confess his sexual preference and then precede to wank himself raw.

If Malfoy took offence to his fantasies, then it would he his fault. Not Harry's.

Malfoy gave a loud, long-suffering sigh. _Alright Potter, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you, say… Ten minutes of 'you-time' without me listening in. How's that?_ He bargained.

 _Ten minutes? Seriously? I don't know about you, but I don't exactly cum on command._ Harry snapped. Really? Who was Malfoy kidding? This spell might be - Harry hesitated to even think it - permanent. Who knew when his next 'alone-time' would be? _Ten minutes isn't long enough._ Harry finished undressing and closed the shower door behind him. He turned the water on and stepped under the warm spray. _That feels amazing._

 _Sounds like you don't actually care if I listen in…_ Malfoy laughed.

 _Merlin, get your mind out of the gutter._ Harry rolled his eyes. _Now, are you going away or what?_

 _Alright, alright. I'm gone. Talk to you in the morning Potter._ Malfoy was still laughing.

 _Thank you._ Harry couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face. _Sleep well._

 _Yeah, yeah. Don't hurt yourself, Idiot._ Malfoy sulked and then his presence was muted. It felt like stepping into the shade after being in the sun all day. Harry hesitated and almost called him back, but stopped himself. That was stupid. He didn't miss Malfoy… Right?

* * *

Draco pulled away from Potters mind reluctantly. Oh Potter had no idea how much he wanted to find out about his wank fantasies. How much he wanted to star in them, or even better, help Potter make those fantasies reality. But, it wasn't to be. With Draco's luck, Potter would turn out to be straight after all. Or, even worse, gay, but an exclusive sub…

Draco groaned and forced himself to continue his homework. He'd been so focused on Potter the last few days that he'd neglected his school work. Blaise frowned in his general direction but didn't comment. Draco forced his thoughts away from Potter, in the shower, naked… _Wanking_ and possibly imagining being _balls deep_ _inside him_ and instead filled his mind with Transfiguration Theory.

It was going to be a long, _long,_ night.

Harry gritted his teeth and braced himself against the shower wall, ten minutes would never have been enough time for a decent wank. His legs shook and his knees felt like they'd give out at any moment. He was – reluctantly – in the middle of a ridiculously erotic fantasy starring the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

It had all started with that stupid idea he'd had last night. The one about Gryffindor silk ties and a certain blond Slytherin, bound, helpless and well… Spread out before Harry like an all-you-can-eat buffet. He'd show no mercy, he'd want Malfoy panting, begging, _pleading_ for release.

The muscles in Harry's shoulders tensed as his orgasm got closer and closer. He was panting now, a low growl rumbled in his chest as his fantasy suddenly changed. He was chasing Malfoy now, through the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and they were utterly alone. Harry knew he'd have him, hard and fast once he caught the blond.

And he'd love it.

Harry imagined that he caught his angelic lover and tackled him to the ground. White-blond hair glittered silver in the moonlight; they were already naked, hot and sweaty from the chase. Within seconds Harry was inside Malfoy and they were rutting violently together.

Harrys fantasy changed again and suddenly Malfoy was here, with him. In the shower. Harry pinned him to the wall, licked Malfoys neck, sucked on his tongue and growled in his ear. All the while Malfoy mewled and begged, _harder, faster, bite me,_ he'd say and Harry would.

Malfoys nails would cut into his back as they came together, as one. It would be the pain and the violence that tipped Harry over the edge. Not the way Malfoys eyes never left his, or the way his first name sounded coming from those pale pink lips.

" _H-Harry…"_

* * *

**1:42am, Friday, 18th December 1998**

Draco groaned loudly and let his head fall heavily onto the desk. The _thunk_ echoed around the empty dungeon common room. Draco limply lifted his right-wrist and checked his watch. He stared blankly as the second-hand ticked around the clock-face for several seconds before his brain actually processed the time it displayed. It was now 1:43am, Friday morning, thank Merlin he was leaving for home later today.

Draco stretched half-heartedly and made a pathetic attempt to gather his homework together without removing his head from the desk. He sighed loudly when he realised he'd actually have to get up as his face was resting heavily on his wet Potions assignment and he'd now have to re-write the damn thing. Draco wiped his hand over his cheek and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Now he had ink all over his face and his hands. He'd have to take a shower before going to bed.

"Bloody… Stupid, wanker." Draco muttered angrily as he dumped his shoulder-bag beside his bed, gathered some nightclothes and made his way to the communal boys bathroom. Draco absently kicked the door shut behind him and dropped his clean clothes on one of the benches, furthest away from the shower stalls. He didn't want his vicuna pyjamas wet after all.

Draco continued swearing and making unintelligent noises as he undressed, somehow managing not to spread the still wet ink on his white school shirt. "It's all Potter's fault, really." He reasoned aloud as he let the near boiling hot water crash onto his back. Steam rose around him and made his pale skin, bright pink.

If he had one weakness, it would be hot showers.

"Can't go, what? Forty-eight hours without a wank? Wanker…" Draco grumbled. "Wish he'd wank me, the bastard."

Too tired to go about his own nightly festivities Draco just stood in the shower and ever so slowly the tense muscles in his shoulder and back loosened. The weight of everything that had happened in May left him and Draco finally felt free. His eyelids fell closed and he had to force himself not to nod-off right there in the shower.

In these moments, when he was alone, Draco could let all his defences fall. No more Malfoy-Mask, no more Prince-of-Slytherin reputation to uphold and no Dark Lord; not anymore. He was free.

Well, provided he kept himself out of trouble for the next twelve months or face fifteen years in Azkaban for three counts of attempted murder. He was free, sort-of.

Draco was so immersed in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice he wasn't as alone as he'd assumed until she touched his shoulder. Her hand was ice-cold compared to his own heat-flushed skin. He jumped and spun around.

"Pansy!? What are you doing in here!?" His voice was strangled and oddly high-pitched, he cleared his throat pitifully. "This is the boys shower."

Pansy, who Draco now noticed was also as naked as the day she was born, grinned wickedly at him. Her smile sent shivered down his spine, not unlike the ones he'd experienced while sharing his home with Fenrir Greyback.

"Oh, I know. I heard you in here… _Alone._ And I thought – Pansy, here's your chance! So I followed you and I watched you but, I can't just watch anymore, Drakee-poo…" She shook her head frantically from side-to-side. "I need you. _I want you._ You're mine, Drakee!" She squealed.

 _Oh no. Not again._ Draco's mind was spinning, his heart racing. She'd done this before, accosted him in the Slytherin change-rooms but Blaise had heard him shout and had brought Snape with him to save him from the psycho. That time was scary enough but, she hadn't gotten this close that time.

"Pansy… I told you remember? I'm not interested in you. My parents have signed a marriage contract with the Greengrass family. I'm betrothed…" Draco tried the lie he'd been using on her for the last six years. _Please, please work. Go away…_

Pansy frowned and pouted, sticking her bottom lip out grotesquely. "I know, Drakee, I know. But you know what? I don't care about that _slut_ ," She spat, "Greengrass. She's not good enough for you. No one is, but me. You're only good enough for me, My Prince!" She grinned again and stepped closer. She was under the spray of the water with him now.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where the hell is my wand!?_ Draco stepped backwards and felt something gooey squelch between his toes before he realised he was falling backwards. He'd slipped on the cake of soap some plebeian had left in the bottom on the shower.

With a solid crack, Draco's head hit the shower wall behind him and his vision swam. "Oh no! Drakee-poo!" Pansy screeched. "Is my poor, little Angel okay?" She cooed.

_Oh shit, fuck… Ow!_

Draco tried to sit up but his head pounded and his neck sent spikes of white-hot pain up and down his spine. "F-F-Fuck off…" He stuttered.

 _Merlin she's… She's… That BITCH. Fuck off! No! No!_ Draco's mind screamed.

Pansy reached for him then.

_Don't you dare touch me!_

Her hands still felt like ice as they slid over his legs, his chest and his neck. Draco tried to focus but his vision wouldn't clear, everything was blurry and what suspiciously looked like blood was swirling around them and down the drain of the shower.

"I will have you, Drakee… You're mine. No one will even look at you once I'm through. No one else will want you. You belong to me, my love." She giggled and began kissing his chest and neck, licking up the centre of his chest and biting his nipples.

Draco tried to lift his arms to push her off but his vision was still blurred, he was seeing double of everything and wasn't sure which bitch he should punch. "Ger'off me…" He slurred. Somehow, magically his fist made contact with her face, but it wasn't a very powerful hit and it only seemed to encourage her.

With a snarl she grabbed both of Draco's arms and pinned them to the shower floor. "You WILL BE mine! I'll show you! _Mine…_ My Drakee…" She chanted as she bit his chest again, this time hard enough to draw blood. She continued lower and lower until she'd reached between his legs.

_Oh Merlin, she's touching me… HELP! POTTER! POTTER! WAKE UP! HARRY!_

* * *

Harry was dreaming. He could tell, because he would never wear tights in real life and he was, in this dream. Harry was standing in the middle of a forest bow in hand and quiver on his back.

"I wonder where my merry men are?" Harry chuckled to himself. He glanced around the trees and tried to figure out why he was here and what he was supposed to do. Distantly Harry thought he could hear someone calling for help. So he did what any self-respecting Hero-In-Tights would do.

Attempt to rescue them.

As he got closer, Harry thought the voice sounded familiar. He started running through the forest, he didn't know who they were but they were in trouble and needed someone to save them. Hermione always said he had a 'saving people thing'.

In the distance, Harry could make out a stone cottage and suddenly he knew the person who needed his help was inside. He heard their voice again, but it wasn't coming from the cottage. It was everywhere… All around him. Inside his mind.

_Oh no. Not again._

He knew that voice. But who was it? It wasn't a girl. A man? A boy? Who? Harry frowned and ran faster. It didn't matter who. They were in distress and needed his help and he would help them.

_Please, please work. Go away…_

Harry had finally reached the cottage and grasped the doorknob, but it was locked. He pushed and pulled and banged on the door, he yelled for the persons inside to open-up. But the door remained locked tight.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where the hell is my wand! Oh shit, fuck… Ow!_

"Wait a minute? That's Malfoys voice!" Harry remembered now, the sound of his voice inside his head, the spell in charms. Everything. His vision swam and for a moment he wasn't looking at the cottage door, he was in a shower, on the floor with a shadow looming over him, his head throbbing painfully. Then as fast as it had happened, the vision was gone and Harry was staring at the door again.

With renewed determination, Harry threw himself against the wooden door, again and again.

_Merlin she's… She's… That BITCH. Fuck off! No! No!_

The door lurched inwards and splintered at the hinges. One more shove and it would open, Harry was sure. It happened again, he was back in the shower; he was desperate, trapped and someone was touching him… Intimately and he didn't want it. Not at all.

_Don't you dare touch me!_

"Draco! DRACO! I'm trying! Hang on!" Harry yelled and ran one last time at the door. It gave way instantly, but instead of charging into the cottage, as he expected Harry sat up in bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Draco's voice still screaming inside his head, frantic and full of fear.

_Oh Merlin, she's touching me… HELP! POTTER! POTTER! WAKE UP! HARRY!_


	3. Part Three : Harmonised Consciousness

**Part Three : Harmonised Consciousness**

Draco knew the second Potter woke as their connection suddenly flared to life at the back of his mind. The usually comforting warmth had suddenly become a roaring inferno of fire and magic. Draco wriggled under Parkinson and kicked at her frantically, the slippery wet floor of the shower caused Parkinson to lose her grip on his left arm and he shoved her as hard as he could.

_DRACO!_ Potter's voice was so incredibly loud, if it had been an exterior sound, Draco was certain it would have blown out his eardrums. _What's happening!?_

Parkinson wailed loudly and clutched at her side where Draco had kicked her. _I DON'T KNOW!_ Draco replied. She made a hasty attempt to crawl on top of him again, but the burning fire of their connection flared even more and it _hurt._ The fire spread throughout his mind, smashing his Occlumency shields and engulfing his whole consciousness.

He was suddenly surrounded by bright gold light.

The flames moved downwards to his chest, his heart and finally his magical core. As the light touched his own internal magic it seemed to burst, thousands and thousands of sparks filled Draco's body and he screamed. Parkinson flinched away from Draco and threw her arms over her head to shield her eyes from the too-bright light that had suddenly surrounded Draco.

Her scream joined his as the light only got brighter and brighter.

* * *

**7:00am, Friday, 18th December 1998**

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! You don't wanna miss breakfast, do you?" Ron called and shook Harry's shoulder. It was unusual for Harry to sleep in. He'd suffered from insomnia since the Triwizard Tournament and the war had only made it worse.

"Urgh…" Harry groaned and rolled over, feebly pushing Ron's hand away. "Go 'way Ron…"

Ron chuckled and sat down next to Harrys legs. He shook his friend again and waited for a response, "Harry... Don't make me use _Aguamenti_ again."

"No, no… I'm up." Harry muttered and rolled over to face his friend.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the burrow with us, mate? You know you're welcome." Ron asked. Harry knew he wanted Harry to go with him and have a 'Proper Weasley Christmas' but the truth was, Harry just wanted a normal Christmas. Which meant spending it alone, at Hogwarts.

"Nah… I'm good. I think a bit of alone time might do me some good, you know?" Harry yawned and scratched at his stomach. "Need my own space for a bit. Don't think I like dorm life so much anymore…" Harry laughed.

Ron gave him an exasperated look, "I know what you mean. 'Mione and I can't get any alone time here. I almost wish we were back in the tent!" The two boys chuckled together.

"Alright, I'll have a wash and be down soon, okay?" Harry said as he threw back the covers and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah, sounds good mate. See ya'" Ron called as he left the dorm room.

Harry waited until he was sure he was alone before he let himself sit heavily back down. _Malfoy?_ He tried calling to the blond Slytherin, but there was no answer. _What on earth happened last night?_ He wondered. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on his link with Malfoy and tried to see if the Slytherin was alright.

_I'm certain he was attacked last night._

The glowing gold light was as easy to find as it had been since the beginning of their connection. Harry sent a little of his magic down their link and waited for a response. The light flickered for a moment then flared and an inaudible murmuring drifted across Harry's mind.

Harry frowned, it didn't sound like words, so it couldn't be Malfoys thoughts. The murmuring began to get louder and then just when Harry thought he heard something, it stopped and instead he was filled with an emotion that was not his own.

Panic.

Harry gasped and stood up, his eyes snapping open, his heart racing. He frantically glanced around the dorm room for some unknown attacker his body positively humming with adrenalin and magic.

_Malfoy? Are you okay?_ Harry tried contacting the blond again.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Oh my… Fuck._ Malfoys answer came like a wave of sound fading at the beginning and end.

_Malfoy? Mal-Draco? Draco? What happened..? Why can I feel your emotions? What's wrong?_ Harry asked again.

_Why… can't… shield…_ His voice was fading again, their connection dropping in and out randomly.

The sudden emptiness of their connection freaked Harry out more than he would have liked. His own panic began to grow beside what he felt from Malfoy.

_Draco? Stop… What are you..?_

_Potter… hear… Parkinson… kill… Azkaban…_

_A-Azkaban?_ Harry stuttered. _Draco! Tell me what happened last night! Are you alright? Malfoy! Answer me!_

* * *

**4:00am, Friday, 18th December 1998**

Draco woke shivering; he was still lying on the shower floor. The water had long turned cold and his right leg felt numb due to the constant spray of water. He struggled to sit up, his body shook violently and the back of his head burned.

"Wha…" Draco coughed and looked around the bathroom. Parkinson was laying, unconscious, on the floor by the opposite wall. Draco frowned and blinked a few times but the image didn't change. She must have been thrown across the room, as there was a large dent and subsequent cracks in the tiles above her body. But that wasn't the alarming part. Oh no… It was the fact that her arms and face were burnt. Horribly. Black charred flesh covered her forearms and a large stripe across her face where her eyes were.

Draco gasped, she had tried again. He'd been alone in the shower and he'd slipped on some soap… His head throbbed in memory of the solid hit. She'd then taken advantage of his less than stellar attempts at self-defence when… when… _Potter._

Potter's magic had… _Burnt her._

"Voldemort didn't stand a chance…" Draco muttered absently to the empty room. He didn't know how long he stared blankly in Parkinson's direction before he realised he'd need to take her to the infirmary. He'd need a bloody good reason to be there with what the Auror's would assume would be his _fourth_ attempted murder.

Draco quickly stood and limped over to his - thankfully still dry - pyjamas. He slipped on his pants and nightshirt and dug his wand out of his discarded school robe. _I'll be showering with you from now on…_ He thought.

With a hesitant flick, Draco levitated Parkinson and left the slightly broken bathroom behind.

* * *

Draco absently noted it was still dark as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. Thanking all the deities he knew of that no one had found him, lying in a small pool of blood, naked, with a crispy Pansy Parkinson. Draco quietly opened the Infirmary doors and slipped in.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Draco called, "Madam!" He levitated Parkinson onto an empty bed and knocked on the Matron's office door. The door opened after a moment of waiting and Draco was treated to the sight of the school nurse in a pink nightgown complete with animated snoozing sheep, little zed's drifting around their heads lazily.

"Ah, Draco… What's the matter?" She asks. "Nightmares again?"

Draco could easily imagine the blush he would be sporting at that moment and sent another 'thank-you' to those unknown deities that the Wing was poorly lit this time of night. "Umm… No. I've, well… Parkinson has, you see, the thing is… Ah..." Draco hesitated.

Pomfrey frowned, "Well, spit it out, It's…" she looked down at the pocket watch she always seemed to carry on her person, "Well, I suppose you'd say early, yes. It's quite early in the morning. I'd like a few more hours of sleep."

Draco nodded, "Of course! I'm uh, sorry to bother you but…" Draco sighed heavily. His head still hurt and honestly he didn't even know what had happened, so it was hard to make up a believable story at this point. Draco decided that right now, total honestly was best.

"Parkinson is very badly injured. She has burns all over her arms and face. I think her eyes are hurt too… And well, I need your help."

"Oh my…" Pomfrey gasped and rushed past him to the bed Parkinson was now occupying. She whipped out her wand and quickly assessed her. Within seconds, she had cleaned and dressed the burns on her arms and had started on the more serious ones on her face. "What happened!?"

Draco slipped his shirt off again, might as well get the bite and head wounds looked at while he was, _confessing._ "It's a long story, Madam… You know the mind-link spell we're learning in charms?"

"Yes, the _harmonia cogitari_ Charm?" She glanced up at him and frowned, "I hope your story includes how that happened as well, young man." She snapped gesturing at his chest.

Draco nodded and continued, "Yes… Well, Potter and I were-uh- _are_ partners, you see. He cast the spell on Wednesday and it's still active…"

"Still active? From the original cast?" She asked turning her attention away from Parkinson and onto Draco.

"Yes! I thought… Well, I thought it was just Potters insane raw magical core that was keeping it going. That it would actually end, but it might take a few hours to wear off… But it didn't. And I… umm, didn't want the spell to end, you see." Draco blushed again.

"I see… Go on." Pomfrey nodded.

"And then well… We started sending images to each other you know? And I could shield my mind but Potter can't so I get to hear most of his thoughts, unless I block him… But he can't block me. And well, last night Parkinson attacked me in the shower. I slipped and hit my head and she… She… uhh, well." Draco gestured to his bitten chest.

"Oh my…" Pomfrey frowned down at her unconscious patient.

"Her, _ah,_ advances were unwanted, to say the least and I panicked. I called out to Har- _Potter_ in my mind and I must have woken him up because suddenly our connection was ten times stronger and I'm filled with this gold light and I couldn't see and it hurt and then I wake up on the bathroom floor and she's… Well, _crisp_." Draco ended in a rush and waved his arms in Parkinson general direction.

Pomfrey was silent for a moment before she nodded, "I should have seen this coming, I mean… It's obvious _now._ Isn't it? After Lily and James…"

Draco frowned, "What's obvious?"

"Oh! That you and Mr Potter are soul-mates, of course! Silly boy! Why would a consciousness connection spell such as the _harmonia cogitari_ charm end after the standard hour if the two involved could maintain their own natural link? Honestly boy, you're a pureblood. You should know this!"

"But… but… That's… Impossible! You have to perform the _Unire animam magus_ ritual for harmonised magical abilities to form! My parents have a mental link but it only formed after I was born and it only activates when one of them is in danger! You can't just, bloody, link-up with someone willy-nilly!" Draco was hysteric and almost shouting by the end of his rant.

"My dear boy, calm down! It's wonderful news! Real, true, soul-mates of your magical compatibility are extremely rare! If you can already link your thoughts and images through a consciousness-link without a full _Unire animam magus_ bond why, the possibilities for you two _after_ such a bond are endless!" Pomfrey said excitedly.

_Oh Merlin… Harry Potter's my soul-mate._

* * *

Draco had remained in the Hospital Wing after the Matron's overly excited speech. She had already healed the bite marks from his chest and the cut on the back of his head, but she had wisely left him to stew and come to terms with his new status as 'rare-and-perfectly-magically-attuned-to-the-boy-who-lived-twice'.

Breakfast would have almost been over when Draco first heard Potters thoughts again.

_Malfoy? What on earth happened last night?_

Draco didn't answer, he sighed and absently checked his shields. They weren't blocking his thoughts from Potter anymore.

_I'm certain he was attacked last night._ Potters thoughts continued.

Draco tried to raise his shield but the gold light from their connection flared and shattered it instantly. Panic flooded Draco.

_Malfoy? Are you okay?_ Potter called.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Oh my… Fuck._ He couldn't shield his mind anymore. Their connection was too strong. He'd have no privacy. Potter would find out he liked him. He'd find out what happened last night in the shower. He'd know about their connection as soul-mates.

_Malfoy? Mal-Draco? Draco? What happened..? Why can I feel your emotions? What's wrong?_ Potter asked again.

_Why can't I shield him!_ Draco's panic rose again. Potter could probably hear him right now! He'd tease him and make fun of him and throw his dream of the two of them together, in his face. Harry would laugh. Draco tried to force his shield up and cut off the connection. It would hold for a second before shattering again

_Draco? Stop… What are you..?_ Potter's own panic flooded into Draco.

_Potter can hear me! He knows about Parkinson! I'm going to kill that bitch! I don't care about Azkaban!_

_A-Azkaban?_ Potter's voice was strangled and pleading, _Draco! Tell me what happened last night! Are you alright? Malfoy! Answer me!_

Draco continued trying to shield his mind as he quickly put his shirt back on and ran out of the Infirmary. He needed to leave. Now. Before Potter found out his secret.

_Potter can't know._

Potter continued calling for him and Draco kept slamming his shield shut only to have it shatter again, but it was lasting longer and longer. If he kept it up he might be able to sever the connection entirely.

_Draco! STOP!_ Potter shouted.

_Home. I must go home… I just can't deal with this right now!_ Draco snatched his traveling cloak from his trunk and threw it over his shoulders. He shrunk his trunk and shoved it into his cloak pocket. Draco ran back up the stairs from the lower levels and into the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise was there waiting for him with an apple and a muffin in each hand.

"Draco! What's going on?" He asked, he looked quite startled to see Draco pale and hastily dressed.

"No time to explain, Blaise! Something's come up. Must leave! Bye." Draco muttered as he shoved the steel grate away from the fireplace and snatched up a handful of floo powder, which was only for emergencies and threw it into the fire.

Draco made one last hurried attempt at closing off his mind. His shields slammed shut over their connection and then his mind was suddenly filled with an eerie silence. He'd finally done it! He'd severed their connection!

"Wait… Draco? What?" Blaise reached for Draco but it was too late, he'd already stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

Blaise stared dumbly at the now empty fire place, "What in Merlin's name…" he shook his head and absently took a bite of the apple he was still holding. "This has something to do with Potter."

* * *

Harry continued to sit on this bed until well after breakfast was finished that morning. He didn't feel like moving, or eating, or talking to his friends. In fact Harry only wanted one thing and that was for Malfoy to lift the Occlumency barrier that was currently stopping all thoughts, emotions and warmth from coming through their connection.

Which was a problem because hadn't Harry wanted to end the spell? To be rid of Malfoy? To have his privacy again? Why did it feel like he was missing something, inside? Why had it suddenly become so obvious now, how odd, lonely and quiet his own thoughts and emotions were without the echo of Malfoys. He was empty.

Harry let out a deep sigh, fell backwards on his bed and let his mind wonder. It was time for some honest and harsh truths, possibly of the same kind he had previously experienced over the holidays; because if he was truly honest with himself, he missed Draco. Harry missed the warmth of their connection, the sound of his voice and his flirty banter.

_So, Potter… Shall we put your shields to the test?_

_You are one of the most powerful wizards of our generation…_

_I'll just have to keep you up all night, and tomorrow I can guarantee you'll still be thinking about me._

Harry chuckled to himself and rolled over onto his stomach, "Well, he's done one better, hasn't he? I can't _stop_ thinking about him." He muttered to himself.

It was crazy to think that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had laughed together, joked, teased and actually gotten along together. That they had started to become friends, through this strange connection they shared. That now, Harry was worried about him, concerned about all that had happened last night.

_I'm certain he was attacked, but by who? And what did their continued connection mean? If anything? Perhaps Malfoy was right about my magic?_

Harry closed his eyes and reached out mentally for their muted connection. It had now been reduced to a small, dull bronze light but still, its continued existence filled Harry with hope that they could re-open their link and that Harry would feel Draco's emotions once again.

* * *

**10:40am, Friday, 18th December 1998**

_He's actually gone._

The ponce had actually left Hogwarts - according to Zabini - by using the emergency Floo. _That prick._ Harry grumbled and almost hit himself for anticipating a curt reply to that thought. Now, Harry was waving goodbye to his friends after being accosted by an irate Zabini about what he'd done to piss Malfoy off so much.

_He's a prick too,_ Harry whined.

"Are you sure Harry? You know you're welcome!" Ginny asked him again, for the hundredth time that morning. "I could stay with you, here. I-if you want. Then we might have a chance to, talk, _alone…_ You know?"

Harry rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. The cold emptiness in the back of his mind was irritating and giving him a headache. He didn't need or want Ginny's incessant pleading for them to get back together. _Maybe I should man up just tell her I'm gay?_

"Ginny… Look. I just, things change, yeah?" Harry braced himself for her disgust and righteous anger.

"Yeah?" She nodded and flipped her long red hair over her shoulder in a flirty manner.

_Be strong,_ he thought. _Just say it._

"Well, I've changed. I've changed a lot _\- actually I haven't changed -_ I've just recently realised that I'm different. I've always been different, right?" Harry glanced around Hogsmeade Station and hoped no one would overhear their conversation.

Ginny smiled, her eyes sparkling and giggled, "I like that you're different, Harry. You know that!"

Harry groaned and cleared his throat, "I'm not saying this right…" He almost whined and began again. "Ginny, you are an amazing friend and a beautiful woman. Seriously, whoever gets you is a lucky man. But I'm not going to be that man, Gin. You're not my type…"

The change was instantaneous. The sparkle in her eyes, the smile on her face, even the vibrancy of her red hair all seemed to become dull. She sniffed, blinked rapidly and stepped away from Harry. "What d-do y-y-you mean…?"

Harry gathered all the courage he could and looked right into her teary brown eyes, "Ginny, I'm gay."

* * *

The book, 'Magical Harmonics' was not any more aerodynamic than any other book within the Malfoy Library but it was large enough to create a satisfyingly loud _clunk_ as it sailed across the room and slammed into the wall opposite Draco.

"It's hopeless!" He cried and slumped down in the plump leather armchair he'd been occupying since sometime yesterday morning. In fact, Draco was still wearing the same pair of pyjamas he'd hastily thrown on before taking _that bitch_ to the infirmary.

He'd been researching soul-mates, soul-bonds, the _harmonia cogitari_ charm and the _unire animam magus_ ritual since he had fallen out of the floo in a very Un-Malfoy-Like fashion. His mother had watched in utter shock as he had bolted past her and with not a word said and locked himself in.

"Why is it always Potter!?" Draco moaned pitifully to himself, as if being utterly infatuated with the Golden Boy since he could remember wasn't bad enough. Oh no, the bastard had to be his soul-mate too. At least before, Draco had some deeply hidden hope that he'd eventually get over Potter and find his one-true-love… As sappy as Draco admittedly knew that sounded.

The whole thing was utterly ridiculous and yet it made total sense. Why else would Draco have been so fixated on Potter for so many years? Why else would he feel that annoying sinking sensation when he wasn't in Potters presence? Why else would Potter invoke such passionate feelings within him?

Why else would their connection last so long and become so strong, so quickly? Why else would Potter have been able to use his wand to kill the bloody Dark Lord!?

The truth was unavoidable. Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the _fucking_ Saviour of the entire world's Wizarding population was his soul-mate. _Un-fucking-believable._

The hysterical laughter that burst from within Draco's chest was the only thing that saved him from what would have been equally hysterical tears. He'd got his wish. He would have Potters attention now, he would have _Potter_ now. They belonged together; physically, spiritually, mentally… Magically.

"Careful what you wish for, indeed." Draco muttered into the emptiness of the Malfoy library.

* * *

If Malfoy could do it, why couldn't he? It would be too easy… He'd just grab a handful of the emergency floo powder and he'd be home in mere seconds. Where he could be alone and comfortable… And within reach of his private liquor stash.

Harry sighed and glanced between the unassuming pot on top of the Gryffindor common room fireplace and the fire for, what must have been, the millionth time that night.

_Just do it._

Oh, how he wanted to. To go home, sprawl on his squishy brown leather lounge chair and drown the horrible empty feeling in amber liquor. He could go out to the club; it wasn't that late yet… He could find a nice piece of arse and forget all about Malfoy…

_Do it._

The dull glow of their struggling connection seemed to only grow dimmer and dimmer as the hours passed. The hope that had filled Harry earlier that morning had now begun to fester and turn to dread. Only exacerbated by the horror he felt with the growing realisation that he did not want their connection to end.

_Just go._

The fire flickered and made sporadic popping noises as the embers pulsed with the heat of the fire. The fantasy he'd had of Malfoy tied up, panting and writhing in a sea of crimson silk sheets burned and pulsed, emulating the fires embers, right behind his eyelids. It was maddening.

_Now._

Harry growled and surged up from the red velvet chair, his hand reaching for the floo powder before he'd even realised it. With one last deep breath he threw it into the dwindling embers and stepped into the acid green flames.

"Grimmauld Place!" Harry shouted.

Harry staggered out of his own fireplace seconds later. The feeling of being home, swept over him so powerfully he almost fell. Or it could have been the fact that he still sucked at flooing anywhere, but that didn't matter now. With a deep sigh Harry staggered over to his extremely inviting lounge chair, stepping over the dozens of Healing textbooks and sprawled very inelegantly there.

"Kreacher!" Harry snapped, only having to wait mere milliseconds before the elf appeared before him.

"Kreacher is here… Kreacher is wondering why Master is here… Kreacher is not liking Master being back…" The house-elf muttered.

Harry sighed, _Why am I keeping the elf again?_ He asked himself.

"Bring me a bottle of Ogden's Finest and then return to whatever you were doing before. I do not want to be disturbed unless the house is on fire or Voldemort has returned. Understood?"

"Yes, Master… Kreacher understands. Filthy half-breed…" Kreacher bowed lowly and with a soft pop, he left.

Harry heard the house-elf return moments later to place a full bottle of the previously requested Firewhiskey on the healing textbook crowded coffee table. Harry swiped the bottle, popped open the lid and proceeded to drink a third of its contents in one swig.

The ache in the back of his mind gradually dulled as the fog of booze descended over his mind. It was definitely time for a few of those harsh truths…

* * *

**11:46pm, Friday, 18th December 1998**

The club was predictably packed for a Friday night, which suited Harry's needs perfectly. Surely in a club of this size, in the heart of London, he'd find exactly what he needed. Having finished his bottle of Firewhiskey at home earlier, then had found he was in the mood for company and so had proceeded to shower and dress in his most provocative clothing and stumbled downtown to one of London's exclusive gay nightclubs.

Without a moment's hesitation Harry had joined the mass of hot, sweaty bodies on the dance floor and proceeded to seek out exactly what his raging libido desired. Harry enjoyed the other clubbers wandering hands and the occasional mouth as he danced away into the early hours of Saturday morning.

Harry had no idea how much time had passed before he found himself pinning a tall, lithe blond man to the bathroom wall, sloppily kissing and sucking away at the stranger's' neck. The blond moaned and thrust his hips into Harry's own.

His hands slipped down to the blonds narrow hips and began unzipping his skin-tight black leather pants. He was a muggle, obviously, but Harry didn't care about that… All he cared about was getting laid, hopefully multiple times before day-break.

His mind became clouded and fuzzy again and Harry was sure he'd lost consciousness at some point as he sat up from his spot sprawled on the bathroom floor. His own jeans twisted around his ankles, another man hovering over his crotch, Harry's cock in his mouth.

"Urrgh…" Harry moaned and he peered down at the short spiky platinum blond hair bobbing up and down. "So good… Draco…"

The blond paused, then shrugged and continued his very talented fellatio.

* * *

Draco was livid. He'd experimentally opened his connection to his so called _soul-mate_ , as he'd read that trying to sever the bond could have dire consequences, often resulting in depression and eventual suicide. Only to be met with the heavy sensation of Potters inebriation.

Which had been quickly followed by a myriad of fuzzy mental images, of which contained a dozen or so blond men being thoroughly fucked by the Boy-Who-Lived. If Draco had had any lingering doubt of Potters supposed heterosexuality they had been soundly beaten.

But that wasn't the worst part. _Oh no…_ The worst part was Potter's overpowering imagined thoughts and fantasies. Thoughts that had Potter pretending that every one of the blond me he'd been with, had in fact, been Draco. Fantasies that left Draco flushed, hard, panting and aching for them to become reality.

They put Draco's own to shame.

While the boy-hero had the gusto and balls to approach any blond, slim muggle within arm's reach for a fuck, he hadn't bothered to ask Draco… To approach Draco… To use those corny pick-up lines on Draco. That was what pissed him off the most.

_Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…_ Potter's mind chanted, as some bottle-blond slut slurped very unprofessionally at Potter's cock.

_No, no no no no!_ Draco shook his head, this wasn't how it was supposed to be! They were soul-mates for fucks sake! Didn't Potter know that!?

_Of course he doesn't!_ Draco thought angrily to himself. _I didn't tell him, did I? No… Instead I ran home, with my fucking tail between my legs, like any self-respecting Slytherin and ex-Death Eater would, when I discovered my soul-mate was the one and only Harry-freaking-Potter!_

_Miss you, Draco… Want you… Want the emptiness to end… Want your warmth again…_ Potter moaned within his mind.

_Oh Merlin…_ Draco was not going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**9:50am, Saturday, 19th December 1998**

Harry groaned and rolled pitifully over onto his side as he concentrated on breathing deeply and calming his turbulent stomach.

_I will not throw up on my floor… I will make it to the toilet… I will… Oh shit!_

Harry jumped to his feet, sprinted down the hall, collapsed next to his toilet bowl and proceeded to forcefully expel his stomach lining out through his mouth.

"Urgh…" Harry groaned.

_Well, I was going to reprimand you for your behaviour last night, but I can see your own body is punishing you enough. You should be thanking me for my benevolence, Harry._

"What… Malfoy?" Harry muttered and blinked blearily around his empty bathroom.

_I re-opened our link last night…_

_Oh gods…_ Harry's mind panicked. _You saw… You heard…_

_Yes… I saw and heard quite a lot last night._ Malfoy almost hissed. _I know your secret, Harry._

Harry groaned pitifully and heaved painfully into the toilet bowl again. _And what might that secret be Malfoy? I'm not an alcoholic, if that's what you think._

_Your pathetic diversion attempts will not work on me. I am a Slytherin you know…_

_Well, good for you then!_ Harry snapped and let himself slip down onto the cool tiled floor. It felt very nice against his flushed skin. _Wait… Why is Malfoy calling me Harry?_

_Do you even remember how many men you had last night?_ Malfoy sneered.

Harry frowned, his head pounded and his stomach lurched painfully. _I think… I remember, urgh…_

_Three, Potter. Three._

_Three? Surely not that many…_ Harry's frown deepened. _First there was that dirty blond haired guy, with the crescent-moon tattoo… Then the long haired one, with the leather pants and then the guy who looked like Draco- Oh god._

_Indeed._

_Drac- I mean… Malfoy! I, uh… I can explain!_ Harry gasped, he was totally fucked, Draco knew! He knew he was gay, he knew he liked him! _He knows everything!_

_No need, Harry. I saw and heard everything. I know._

_But-but-but!_ Harry stuttered.

_And, I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault._ Draco almost sounded like he was sobbing.

Harry froze. _Draco's sorry?_ He sounded heart-broken! _What for?_ Harry didn't understand.

_For not telling you – everything – yesterday._

_What?_

_Harry… The reason our connection is still lingering, the reason I-_ Malfoy paused. _I ran away yesterday, the reason I re-opened the link last night, so that we wouldn't go crazy and kill ourselves because of the silence!_

_I still don't understand._

_We're soul-mates, Harry._

* * *

He was back in the forest again. Harry sighed heavily as he looked around at the dense forest. He was also back in those tights again. What was with his subconscious obsession with Robin Hood?

_Must be that hero complex Hermione keeps going on about._ Harry grumbled to himself.

Well, Harry supposed he must be here for a reason, because last time a similar dream had warned him about Draco being attacked. It was probably best he get his bearings and investigate. Harry stretched the string of the long bow - he found he was once again holding - up over his head. The string pulled tight against his chest and held firm.

As he began wandering through the forest, Harry noted that he couldn't really remember what he'd been doing before this, but Harry shrugged, it didn't really matter. He was here now and although he couldn't hear anyone calling him, something was beckoning him; urging him deeper and deeper into the very heart of the forest.

There was no way of keeping track of the time as Harry continued through the forest. Twice now Harry had peered up at the blue sky to check the sun's position only to find the sky empty of anything, no clouds, birds or the sun, just a vast blue emptiness that seemed to be stretching on forever.

As Harry travelled, the more obvious it became that a forest like this, like the empty sky above it could never exists in the real world. All the trees were the same, impossibly tall, impossibly wide and packed very tightly together. At one point Harry had been forced to actually hold his breath as he tried to squeeze between two tree trunks. It was like a natural wall and somehow Harry wasn't surprised. He was dreaming, why would a dream make any rational sense?

_But the question is what is the forest trying to protect?_ Harry wondered.

Just as Harry was beginning to tire, he tripped over a fallen tree trunk and staggered, very ungracefully, into a clearing. _Of course!_ Harry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "The cottage!"

The tiny stone cottage stood in the very centre of the clearing. It had no windows, just a single wooden door in the very middle of the wall that faced Harry. Other than the cottage itself there were no other signs that someone lived here. Cautiously Harry approached the tiny house and as he did he noticed that the roof and most of the walls were covered in a thick layer of bright green moss.

Eventually, Harry supposed the moss would cover the entire cottage and it would almost become invisible against the lush green of the grass that surrounded it.

As Harry got closer he realised that the door wasn't closed like it had been before, this time it was slightly ajar. Harry hesitated briefly before pushing gently against the moist wood of the door and it swung open soundlessly. Harry stood, stunned in the doorway as his brain tried to figure out exactly what it was he was looking at.

* * *

He'd fainted. The bastard had actually fainted. Or passed out given his activities the previous night, but still! Draco sighed and probed gently at their now, fully restored link. He could feel Harry's unconscious muted emotions softly drifting through their connection.

_Harry?_ Draco called and poked at their link again, hoping to startle the boy-hero awake so that they could finish their conversation. _Haareee?_

Nothing, no response. Perhaps he'd hit his head on the toilet bowl on the way down? He might be bleeding, he might be face down in his own vomit unable to breathe. _Oh shit!_

_Calm down Draco._ He snapped at himself, _you're jumping to conclusions. He's just fainted from shock. It's not every morning you find out your school nemesis is your one true soul-mate now is it?_

Draco took a few, deep calming breaths and tried to figure out what he should do. Obviously Harry was unconscious, whether by feinting or alcohol poisoning was irrelevant at this point. What was relevant was that Draco and Harry needed to have a very serious conversation. They needed to figure out what they were going to do about this situation they found themselves in. Draco needed to know if what he'd glimpsed last night, if the crazy drunken fantasies had some truth to them and that Harry might just feel the same way Draco felt about him.

What he needed to do right now, though, was go to Harry's house and find out if he was okay. Confront him, and then if everything went to plan and Draco's luck held out, shag him.

* * *

**1:55pm, Saturday, 19th December 1998**

Harry lived in London, Draco knew that much at least, what he didn't know was where in London. And really, London wasn't exactly a small city. Going by the vague images Harry had unwittingly shared with him last night as he'd stumbled home. Draco had figured out that Harry lived very close to Kings Cross Station and upon apparating to a nearby toilet, attempted to re-trace Harry's steps.

So it was with no small amount of irritation that Draco found himself wandering around inner London, searching for any familiar landmarks that might lead him to Harry's house. Why the boy-who-lived couldn't live in a normal, wizarding neighbourhood was beyond Draco. He was about to give up, go home and wait for Harry to wake up when their connection flared again.

Draco paused and glanced around, he was in some rundown muggle neighbourhood, thankfully one of the houses nearby had 11 Grimmauld Place written in cursive on the front door. _Surely, Harry wouldn't live in such a… Poor area?_ Draco sneered and was startled when their connection pulsed again. Draco stepped cautiously towards the house. _I couldn't be that lucky, could I?_

But as Draco placed one hand on the fence in front of Number 11, he noticed that the house next to it was Number 13. _That's odd._ Draco thought, _where is Number 12, Grimmauld Place?_

Number 11 suddenly gave a violent shudder and began to pull away from Number 13, relieving the previously missing Number 12, between them. A huge grin began to spread over Draco's face, _Careful Potter, you're Slytherin side is showing_. He chuckled to himself before knocking firmly on the front door.

* * *

_It's not a dream at all,_ Harry realised as he stood in the doorway of the little cottage in shock. _I'm in Draco's head. That's what the forest is protecting, it's his Occlumency shield._

Inside the cottage wasn't a physical space, it was just filled with memories and the longer Harry watched the little scenes flicker around him, playing out their content over and over the more he realised that all these memories had one thing in common. They were all about him.

Harry stepped into the cottage absently and suddenly the room swirled dizzyingly around him. Harry gasped and grabbed onto the doorway again. The room continued to spin until the memories had organised themselves into categories. Draco's own glowing silver handwriting hovered above each pile of pulsing, flickering memories.

Harry's eyes however were drawn to, by far the largest pile, in the very centre of the 'space'. Draco's feminine cursive handwriting declared the pile: _Sexual Fantasies_. Harry took an involuntary step towards it before he stopped himself. He had no idea what would happen if he touched one of the memories, he could theoretically be sucked in and become part of it. To be stuck in a memory playing out the same scene over and over did not seem like a great way to spend eternity.

But then Harry noticed an even bigger pile behind the first, labelled elegantly: _Hopes, Dreams and Fantasies of My Future as the Husband of Harry Potter_.

_We're soul-mates, Harry._ Draco's voice whispered from within one of the memories to Harry's right, it was labelled: _Memories upon Discovery of Being Harry Potters Soul-Mate._

_I know you can do it Harry!_ The blond's voice shouted from within the memories on Harry's left, its title simply said: _The First Task, Fourth Year._

_I-I can't, he'll be killed if I reveal him. I must lie. I can't be sure._ This time the voice was broken with grief from a tiny pile just by Harry's feet: _When the Snatchers Brought Harry to the Manor._

Then, it was like a dam had broken and suddenly all the memories were shouting, whispering and sobbing at the same time. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying anymore, it was all too loud and as Harry covered his ears and stared blankly at the glowing memories only one thought crossed his mind.

_Oh my god,_ _I think Draco Malfoy might be in love with me…_

* * *

Draco found Harry, snoring loudly laying on his side beside his toilet. His house-elf, Kreacher had answered the door when Draco knocked. The house-elf had then promptly bowed before him and pledged his undying devotion to the last remaining Black Heir.

Draco had rolled his eyes and stepped over the grovelling elf and began his search for the boy-who-lived-twice. With a flick of his wand Draco levitated Harry into what Draco assumed must have been his bedroom and began stripping him of his soiled clothes. Harry was a mess, he was covered in dirt, vomit, beer and some flaking white stuff which Draco forced himself to believe was _not_ dried semen.

Once he had stripped Harry to his y-fronts, Draco proceeded to incinerate the offending garments. Really, after the treatment they received last night, no amount of cleaning would make them wearable again. Draco turned back to the snoring Saviour and hit him with the strongest cleaning charm he knew. It would have to do until he woke up, then he'd need a proper wash.

Gently, he slipped Harry beneath his covers and tucked him in. Draco sighed and removed his outer coat, before laying down next to his wonder-boy, on top of the covers. He would wait for Harry to wake up. Then they would be having that, long overdue and very, _very_ serious conversation.

* * *

**6:12am, Sunday, 20th December 1998**

When Harry finally woke, he found himself naked, in his own bed with his arms wrapped around a still fully dressed and very asleep Draco Malfoy. His mouth was dry and still tasted faintly of vomit. He shifted slightly to get a better look at the blond man currently snuggled tightly against him, which caused his already blurry vision to spin as his mammoth headache made itself known. Harry sighed, he supposed he deserved the pain and the nausea, really. He'd brought it on himself.

Draco shifted slightly and hummed in his sleep, Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that rumbled in his chest, it had almost sounded like a purr. Harry wriggled one arm free of the tangle of blankets that surrounded him and gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair. It was even softer than he'd imagined and as Harry repeated the motion over and over, he discovered that Draco's hair was quite thin.

_Undoubtedly,_ Harry thought with a smirk, _Draco will develop a receding hairline as he gets older_. And with that, simple thought memories of Harry's adventure within the blonds mind returned to him and suddenly it was all a little bit too much. This thing, this connection they shared had all happened too quickly.

_For fucks sake, we've only been connected for four days!_ And yet, somehow, here Harry found himself with his arms around his old school rival while seriously contemplating a future, together, with the pure blooded prat. And that still didn't take into consideration Harry's discovery of Draco's apparent long term infatuation with him. Or Harry's own, which, Harry decided he could blame on his excessive consumption of alcohol last night.

_I told you already, it's because we're soul-mates, Harry._ Draco's voice was raspy even within Harry's mind.

_Oh,_ Harry paused, _I'm sorry._

_What for?_ Draco frowned, he had yet to open his eyes and continued to simply lay there, in Harrys arms.

_I'm not sure how it happened but, somehow. When I passed out before, I ended up in your mind. And, well… Let's just say, you were not the only one who was hiding something._ Harry sighed.

_Ah, I see…_ Draco hesitated, his body tensing and a light pink blush began to spread over his cheeks.

Harry pulled Draco closer and started to run his hand through his hair again. _Just… Just answer one question for me? Okay?_

_Alright._

_When?_ Harry asked.

_When what?_ Draco frowned and his eyes finally fluttered open and looked up at Harry. They were really more of a silver colour than grey, Harry realised.

_When did you first start to fancy me?_ Harry smiled softly.

Draco laughed, "That's all you want to know?" He asked aloud for the first time since they'd woken. Harry just nodded and let his hand softly trace Draco's bottom lip. It was a very distracting shade of pink really. "Fourth year."

"Really? That long? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry whispered, that bottom lip was really teasing him now.

Draco smirked as Harry began to lean closer and closer, his eyes never leaving his lips. _What would I've said?_ He asked and very deliberately licked his lips.

Harry swallowed loudly, his own tongue unconsciously mimicking Dracos. _What about... Hey, Scar-Head, I want you to shag me nine ways from Sunday, marry me and have loads of kids, interested?_

Draco grinned and lifted his head up to brush against Harrys lips, "Hey, Scar-Head, I want you to shag me nine ways from Sunday, marry me and have loads of kids, interested?" He asked, as he licked and nipped at Harry's lips.

Harry's pupils were blown so large his eyes were almost black, "Yeah," he said breathlessly, "very interested." and then Harry shifted just that tiny bit closer and finally kissed his soul-mate for the first time.

The perfect moment was shattered instantly when Draco immediately pulled back and made a choking gagging noise. "Holy shit Potter. Your mouth tastes like flobberworm piss."

The look on Draco's face caused laughter to burst out of Harry as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. "I think I need a shower."

_May I join you?_

Harry froze at the flirty tone of Draco's voice that accompanied that, very welcome warm glow from the back of his mind. The level of relief Harry felt about the return of their connection frightened him. Was he really ready for this? To commit to one person for the rest of his life? Not a whole minute ago they had both jokingly mentioned marriage and children.

The feeling of soft fingers on his chin brought Harry back from his thoughts. He turned his head to look back into those liquid silver eyes. How had he never noticed how brilliant they were before now?

"Stop overthinking this, hero." Draco smirked at him, "Shut up and bugger me already. With the strength of our connection and you're little adventure last night…" As he spoke Draco's fingers stroked down Harry's chin to his throat and brushed teasingly over his pulse, "Well lets just say that I've had enough of fantasy and I would very much enjoy a bit of reality right now."

Harry chuckled and threw the duvet cover off himself, covering up Draco in the process. Draco make a squark of indignation before chasing Harry into the bathroom before he had a chance to shut the door in his face.

* * *

Draco grinned as he watched Harry slip into the shower and turn the water on. Being a magical house there was never a need to wait for the water to reach the correct temperature, it was always perfect. A second later a pair of wet red y-fronts hit Draco in the chest.

Draco grunted at the wet slap, before he realised that he was holding Harry Potter's pants in his hand. Which meant that Harry was naked. In the shower… Not three feet from him. _Holy shit, that's hot._ Draco gasped, warmth rushed down to his groin and he was achingly hard before the thought had even fully finished forming.

Harry's warm chuckle played both aloud and within Draco's mind. _That sounded familiar._

_Hmm… yes. You'll have to tell me what it was you were thinking about when those words came from your mind._ Draco thought back as he quickly shimmied out of his clothes and slipped around the shower curtain behind Harry.

Harry's arse was even better than Draco had imagined. It was plump and round and begging to be slapped, scratched and grabbed with both hands as Harry plunged his hard cock into Draco's hole. _Oh merlin I want him._ Draco moaned

_Shit Draco, you've got a filthy mind._ Harry said as he turned around to face his soul-mate a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth as he furiously brushed his teeth.

"You have no idea, Harry." Draco moved to lean back against the cool shower wall and take in the boy-wonder in all his naked tanned glory. Just like in his imagination rivers of water streaked down Harry's toned body, but what his imagination lacked were the small details, blemishes, scars and tan lines. Harry's body was littered with white scars, there was one that looked a bit like a oval with a capital ess in the centre just below the hollow of his throat and a long jagged line along his left arm - no doubt from Voldemort's resurrection - but the most startling was the pink starburst shaped scar in the centre of his chest. From the curse that killed him, at least temporarily.

But as interesting as the story of scars written across the saviours body was, Draco was more interested in the thick purpling cock that stood out from a patch of dark hair at the vee between Harry's hips. It was just as perfect as the rest of him. Draco's mouth watered and before he could over think this whole overwhelming situation he suddenly found himself sunk to his knees and sucking that brilliant cock into his mouth in one movement.

"Ah! F-fuck!" Harry shouted, his toothbrush falling from his mouth and clattering onto the shower floor. "Fucking, hell… Draco!" Harry's hands swept through Draco's hair and held his head softly between his hands. Draco moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth and sucked harder.

Draco swirled his tongue over the head of Harry's cock and brought his hands up to stroke the base as he plunged his mouth back and forth over the hot length over and over. _Tell me I'm better._ Draco thought eagerly.

"W-what?" Harry stammered, toothpaste was leaking out of the corner of his mouth and slowly sliding down his chin to his neck. If Draco didn't have a mouth full of cock at that moment he would have laughed.

_Tell me I'm better at giving head that the men last night_. Draco demanded again.

"Oh… Oh… Ah! Yes… Fucking hell, yes. Draco you're so much better. Fucking brilliant. Genius." Harry rambled, "Oh god… Don't stop. Fuck."

Draco preened at the praise and moved forward on his knees, opened his mouth a little wider and took Harry down to the root. He swallowed and sucked as he moved back, only to suck Harry down as far as he could again. Draco breathed in Harry's musky scent as he buried his nose at his base and groaned.

"Christ!" Harry gasped, his hands making fluttering petting motions over Draco's hair. _So good, Draco… Oh, yes. Better… Better than anyone. The best_.

Draco grinned and he sat back on his heels and looked up at his soul-mates blissed out face. Harry was panting, gasping and shaking slightly. "I want you to fuck me Harry."

Harry's green eyes snapped open and locked with silver. _Fuck yes._

Draco giggled that girlish flirty laugh he refused to admit he was physically capable of making and watched as Harry lifted his mouth to the streaming shower head to rinse his mouth of toothpaste. Draco stood up and reached forward to touch Harry's chest, tracing the outer edges of the starburst scar lightly with his finger tips.

Harry caught Draco's wrist in his hand and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed flush against the other. "You're gorgeous." Harry breathed softly across Draco's lips before he closed what little distance remained between them and kissed him properly for the first time.

Draco's magic sparked instantly, rising from his core and reaching out for its companion. Harry's magic was there, already waiting for the connection. Their tongues pressed against each other as their kiss turned heavy and desperate. Harry nipped at Draco's lower lip and tingles spread down both of Draco's arms and into his chest.

Draco sucked on the tip of Harry's tongue the same way he had on his cock as Harry's magic finally reached his core. Suddenly everything was hot, sweat broke out on Draco's back and neck. He gasped and pulled away from Harry's lips and stared into his green eyes.

They were both glowing gold. Harry hummed happily and leant forward to recapture Draco's mouth. _So this is what you meant? About soul-mates and their compatible magic?_

_Y-yes…_ Draco moaned as Harry's tongue snaked around his and brushed the roof of his mouth.

_It's perfect, you're perfect. Why didn't we do this sooner?_ Harry wondered.

"Because you're a stubborn bastard." Draco hissed as one of Harry's hands pinched his right nipple. "Merlin, Harry… You're so… Fuck."

"Hmm… I think I'm becoming addicted to you Draco Malfoy." Harry groaned against Draco's throat as he sucked, hard against his pulse. "I wanna fuck you. Want your arse... Want to see you open up for me and my cock pounding into your greedy little hole."

Draco squirmed against Harry's chest, rubbing their cocks together. "Merlin, Harry… If you keep talking like that I'm going to cum before you even get a chance."

_Yesss…._ Harry hissed in Draco's mind. _Want to see you cum. Cuming hard for me._

Fucking hell, Draco had never imagined sex with Harry Potter would ever be like this. This slow burn, the heat, the sparks of magic, the overwhelming want to have Potter inside him and keep him there forever.

The magic swirling between them and inside Draco spiked in a rush, and a wave of bone melting need sped through his body. At the same moment Harry moved, grasping Draco's hips, lifting and pinning him to the shower wall. Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's waist tight and thrust up into Harry.

"Fuck, Harry… Fuck." Draco muttered breathlessly. This was startlingly playing out like his shower fantasy, but how could Harry possibly know about that? _Wait…_ He'd said hadn't he? That he'd been inside Draco's mind. He'd seen his memories. _He's seen my fantasies..._ "Oh shit…"

"Uhuh…" Harry grunted into Draco's neck and he nipped and sucked at his collarbone. "Fucking saw you, god… So good. Taking my cock like a pro. Can't stop thinking about you like that."

"Ah!" Draco yelped as Harry bit at his shoulder. "Please… Harry, please. Can't wait any longer. Fuck me. Merlin, been wanting you for so long." Draco begged.

Harry's hands slipped down to grasp at Draco's arse and pull his cheeks open. He shuffled Draco a little higher against the wall and they both gasped as Harry's cock slipped free and slapped wetly against Draco's hole.

"Uhhh…" Draco moaned.

* * *

Harry couldn't think, he felt like he couldn't even breath. Draco was writhing against him, moaning, gasping and begging for him. It was better than anything he even half remembered from last night, or any other one night stand previously. His magic called out to Draco's and it answered, sparks cracked against Harry's skin wherever they touched... It was beyond words.

Sex with muggles had never been like this, never. This was millions of times better, infinitely; and not just because of their compatible magic but because of who the person was that Harry had pinned to his shower wall - untouchable Draco Malfoy.

The perfect Slytherin prince, panting for him. Practically gagging for him. It was a heady feeling and Harry only wanted more. To know this man intimately, know every spot, every way he could make this beautiful man lose control. More than anything Harry wanted to see him come undone, cum on just his cock and scream his name.

Harry slipped one hand down and began to sweep his fingers over Draco's furled hole and fucking hell wasn't that a thought. He was playing with Draco Malfoy's arsehole. "Christ, you're so fucking hot." Harry gasped.

"Ah! Yes… Please, touch me!" Draco yelled, his arms moving from Harry's arms to his shoulders, scrapping his blunt nails over his shoulder blades and squeezing his legs around Harry's waist.

Magic seemed to pool in his hand as Harry pressed his index finger into Draco's arse. _Shouldn't have forgotten lube._ Harry through vaguely with a frown, but even as the thought passed through his mind Harry felt a spark in his fingers and found his hand soaked with thick lube.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted. "Fucking hell, AH!"

Harry pulled back slightly in confusion. "W-what?" He panted.

"Ah… Shit…" Draco gased, "Merlin, Harry… I always knew you were powerful but… You just wandlessly conjured lube."

"Oh… Right." Harry blinked and started at the hugely blown pupils in Draco's eyes.

"Hmm… That felt… uhh…" Draco wriggled in Harry's hands.

Harry grinned and pressed his finger back inside, it was hot, wet and he felt something slick slop down onto the shower floor. _Oh fuck…_ Harry hadn't just conjured lude in his hand. He'd fucking filled Draco with it. It was dripping down onto Harry's feet.

"Christ." Harry swore again, he couldn't take much more of this. He needed to be inside Draco, his cock throbbed painfully at the thought. Quickly Harry pressed a second finger into Draco and began spreading him open.

_Harry, Harry, Harry… Ah, ah… So good. Want you so much._

Draco's scrambled throughs flickered through Harry's mind as he kept stretching and pressing into the slick heat. He wriggled his fingers searching for that bud of nerves. _Where is it?_

"HARRY!" Draco suddenly screamed.

_There it is._

"Now, please… Oh merlin… Fuck me! Please!" Draco whined pressing back onto Harry's fingers and thrusting his cock against his stomach.

_As you wish_ , Harry though with a deep chuckle. He shifted Draco again and slowly pressed his cock into his soul-mate. _Fuck. So wet, so hot… So tight!_

"Yes! YES!" Draco babbled, pulling Harry's shoulders closer and smashing his lips against Harry's.

Their teeth cracked together as they both mindlessly sucked and bit at eachothers lips. Harry thrust up into Draco and gripped his waist tightly pulling him down onto his cock at the same time. Draco's hands clawed at Harry's shoulders his hips thrusting up into Harry's stomach. Harry pulled away from that sinful mouth and panted into Draco's shoulder.

"F-f-fuck, har-hard-harder… Ha-Harry!" Draco cried as Harry gripped him hard and slammed his hips up into Draco, pressing him against the tiles. _Yes! Merlin! Finally!_

Harry couldn't stop the chuckle at Draco's thought of 'finally' inside his head. _You're so cute when you're getting shagged against a wall._

_Fuck off, Potter._ Draco growled.

_Nah, I'd much rather fuck you._ Harry grinned and shifted his feet slightly further apart, the change in angle meant he could slam his cock into Draco's prostate with every thrust. He wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted Draco to cum at the same time.

"Uhhhhmmmm…. Ah! Ah! Ah!" Draco was practically purring and gasping with every thrust. Harry nipped at his ear lobe, then returned to the spot he'd previously been sucking on. There would be a large purple bruise there tomorrow and Harry thought with a stab of possessiveness it would look very sexy, a mark that meant Draco was his.

"Mine." Harry growled releasing the bit of flesh he'd been sucking on with a wet pop.

"Yessss, yours. Always yours." Draco answered. _And you're mine. No one else. Not ever._

"Dra-Draco... " Harry was panting hard now, sweat mixed with water from the shower flowed down his back. _Yes, yours Draco. Only you. Yours forever._

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, as his muscles clamped down around Harry's cock. "Arghhhhhh… Gonna cum… Harry!"

"Jesus Christ, Draco… Fucking so tight." Harry growled pulling Draco's cheeks further apart and grinding himself against that special spot inside him. "Yours. Mine… Fucking love your arse. Love your voice. In my head, in my mind fucking constantly."

Draco's head snapped back, his skull making a hollow thunk noise as it met with the tiled wall. "AH! H-HARRY!" He screamed as his arse clamped impossibly tight and his hands clawed at Harry's shoulders and he was cumming. All over Harry's chest and stomach, he arched exquisitely his milky-white skin shining almost silver with the sweat and water. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

_So fucking gorgeous, love you. Love you so much!_ Harry's mind shattered as his whole body seemed to follow Draco over the edge and he was filling his soul-mate as he continued to thrust weakly though his climax. Never in his life had he ever experienced a whole body orgasim. Harry's head fell onto Draco's shoulder as he panted harshly trying to keep his strength so he didn't drop him.

_I love you too, Harry_. Draco's soft voice whispered through his mind.

* * *

**2:00pm, Wednesday, 20th January 1999**

"I hope you all enjoyed your holidays!?" Flitwick said, joyfully from his perch atop his stool at the front of the Charms classroom. "And I hope you've all remembered that your assignment of the _harmonia cogitari_ charm is due today!" The Professor chuckled at the collective groan from the class. "Now, now cheer up! It's not that bad!"

"Remember! I will grade you on the strength of your link. If you and your partner can successfully cast the charm but cannot share anything, you will receive an Acceptable grading. If you can cast the charm and share thoughts you'll receive Exceeds Expectations. Finally if you and your partner can link, share thoughts and images you'll receive an Outstanding grade." Flitwick ginned, "So really, unless you can't cast the charm at all you can't fail!"

"Now, I shall call you up, one by one and get you to try to complete two tests. One will be a test to send thoughts, and the second will be to test if you can share images. So, I'd like to test Hannah Abbot and Lavender Brown, first thank you."

Draco chuckled and nudged Harry softly, _What do you think, Potter? Do we have a chance at making the Outstanding grade?_ He asked.

Harry smirked, his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth, _Well, that all depends Malfoy._ Draco's only answer was one arched blond eyebrow. _Do you think you can keep your thoughts out of the gutter for ten minutes?_

_Oh, Shut up... You love it, Harry._

The End.


End file.
